Final Kingdom Arc 1 Kingdom Hearts Academy
by Titano Man XIII
Summary: Xion Alyson Stoner has been accepted to the prestigious if oddly named Kingdom Hearts Academy. A place where children are taught to be heroes. Here she plans on living an exciting life and make a name for herself. But that plan pretty much flies out the window when she meets the Karly. She'll soon have to fight a great battle for the fate of the entire universe!
1. Welcome to Kingdom Hearts Academy!

Titano Man XIII: Greetings lost lambs. I am here to bring to you all another excellent story by yours truly.

Sora: Will I be in this one too?

Titano Man XIII: Yes.

Sora: Awesome.

Ragna the Bloodedge: Will I be in this story too?

Titano Man XIII: No... At least not yet.

Ragna: What?!

Titano Man XIII: This story is a Kingdom Hearts/Dissidia Final Fantasy crossover. So I'm just going to focus of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy for now. *Pulls a lever*

A trapdoor opens up right under Ragna's feet.

Ragna: Wait!

Ragna falls through the floor screaming all the way.

Nu-13: Like, you're not going to kick Nu out too?

Titano Man XIII: No way Nu-chan! You're just way too cute to kick out onto the street.

Nu: Yay!

Titano Man XIII: Well now that we have that established. Bear with me. This is my second story. Now let's get this show on the road! Can someone give the disclaimer?

Noel Vermillion: I'll do it! Titano Man XIII does not own Kingdom Hearts, the Final Fantasy series, and any of other things that he decides to put into this story. He does however have ownership over all of the O.C.s that appear in this story.

* * *

**Final Kingdom**

**Arc 1: Kingdom Hearts Academy**

**In a mansion-like house in the rural section of Radiant Garden!**

The scene opens to show a large bedroom with mint-green walls. The room had a large walk-in closet, a private bathroom, a large balcony, a large queen sized bed with mint colored sheets, a vanity mirror sitting atop a few drawers, a mahogany nightstand stood next to the bed with a Mickey Mouse alarm clock sitting on top of it .

Nestled comfortably under the sheets was a beautiful young woman with long, straight, dark black/brown hair with mint-green highlights in it.

The young woman slept peacefully until...

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

The alarm clock on the nightstand began to ring loudly, causing the girl's face to scrunch up in displeasure.

With a tick mark on her head she grabbed the annoying object and threw it against the wall causing it to shatter into thousands of pieces.

The scene froze as the name of the chapter appeared on screen.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Kingdom Hearts Academy!**

The scene then picked up where it left off.

With a sleepy moan the girl pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep.

Several minutes later the door opened to reveal a small winged creature flying into the room. It had a small body with small purple bat-like wings on its back and stubby arms and legs, small squinted eyes, white fur, cat-like ears, and floating over its head was a fury red pom-pom-like appendage connected to its head by a long black wiry antenna. This adorable little creature was known as a Moogle.

**Bestiary****: **Moogles: A race of highly intelligent creatures that can be found all over the world. These creatures are capable of many amazing feats that range from delivering mail, to running shops, to, in rare cases, building highly advanced vehicles such as Airships, and even being able to speak the human language. The Moogle have existed for so long that they have become a part of everyday life.

"Kupo?" the Moogle squeaked as it looked at the sleeping girl. It flew over to her and nudged her shoulder a bit. "It's time to wake up my lady. Kupo." The flying creature said in a female voice.

"Five more minutes..." the girl groaned out sleepily.

The Moogle then grabbed the blanket with its stubby arms and pulled it of the bed exposing the girl causing said girl to groan and scrunch herself into a ball in order to stay asleep. She wore a white tee shirt that was a few sizes too big and bared one of her shoulders and a pair of mint green sweat pants.

'Why does she have to be so difficult? Kupo.' the Moogle thought in annoyance. 'How will I wake her up? Oh I got it Kupo! I'll just use that loud thing that Miss. Kara bought the other day!' the small flying creature thought as she giggled mischievously.

She left the room for a few minutes and soon returned with an air horn in her hands, er... paws? Whatever. The Moogle then pointed the nozzle to the brunette's face. She snickered in anticipation as she pushed down on the button on top.

...

...

...

No sound came out.

"Kupo?" the Moogle said in confusion. She turned the noise maker around to see if there was anything blocking the nozzle. Seeing nothing she pressed the button again only this time the poor creature got a full blast of noise and air from the canned object into her furry little face.

The girl sat up in her bed with a shriek at the sudden loud noise. She looked over to see the small Moogle rolling around on the floor in pain, clutching its sensitive ears while crying out its signature verbal tick several times.

The girl threw a glare at the still writhing Moogle.

"Why did you wake me up?!" she whined with a pout.

The Moogle soon recovered and floated in the air in front of her. "I had to wake you up somehow kupo." said the Moogle.

Before the girl could say anything the door flew open to reveal a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a simple black maid's uniform showing that she was one of the many servants that worked in the large house.

"Karly? I heard you scream. Is everything alright?!" the woman said in concern.

"Everything's fine Kara." the now named Karly said with an annoyed sigh.

"Alright. Just don't take too long, okay." the brunette said as she pulled back the curtains to let the light in. "You still have to get ready to go to your first day of school." Kara said with a small smile and a bow of respect to her employer.

"Yeah, yeah." Karly said drowsily before she realized what her faithful servant had said to her. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at Kara, who had a look of innocence on her face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed with anime tears going down her face.

**Play Awesome Anime Opening!**

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of town.**

**Play Final Fantasy VIII OST- Breezy**

In an apartment above a small café on the other side of Radiant Garden, a young woman with short black hair was sleeping peacefully in the early morning. Under her closed eyelids were blue eyes that were the same color as the sky. All was quiet until...

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-**

The girl hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and sat up with a yawn. After getting up and stretching her sleepy limbs she grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to start her day.

After taking a shower and brushing her teeth she pulled out something for herself to wear. After several minutes of trying to find the right outfit the ravenette pulled on a simple white tee shirt, long blue jeans, a black short sleeved jacket, and a pair of black converse sneakers.

The girl then made her way to the kitchen and made herself a quick breakfast. After breakfast the girl returned to her room and gathered several notebooks, binders, pencils, pens, etc. you know normal school stuff.

After locking her front door, she turned around to greet the empty morning streets. "Alright." she said after taking a deep breath. "Today's the day. My first day of school and a fresh start! So don't mess anything up Xion!" she said to herself in order to boost her self-confidence.

"Let's Go!" she said as she pumped her fist into the air and ran off towards the school and towards a new adventure. (I know, I know, it sounds kinda Mary Sue-ish.)

* * *

**Back at the mansion around half an hour earlier!**

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Karly screamed with anime tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh, don't dramatic Karly." Kara said with a giggle.

"But I don't wanna go to school!" whined the brunette. "Please don't make me go!" she begged like a little kid.

"Sorry, but you have to go. Your brother wants you to have friends your own age." the woman said with a shrug.

"But I already have tons of friends!" the teenager said defensively.

"Friends that aren't older than you or spend all of their time online." the maid said in a deadpanned tone.

Karly groaned in defeat. "Fine. I'll go." she sighed sadly before getting up to get dressed.

Kara had laid out a simple camouflage print top, a dark green mini-skirt, black biker shorts, knee-length black socks, a camouflage print jacket to match the top, and a mint green tie.

"What's that?" the girl asked pointing to the tie.

**Play Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask OST- Clock Town Day 2**

"Oh this? I just thought you would look nice wearing this today." the older brunette said as she held up the piece of fabric.

"A tie." Karly said blandly.

"Yep." Kara said in a peppy sort of way.

"I'm not wearing that." the younger brunette said as she crossed her arms.

"Why not?" the android said sounding hurt. "I thought you liked this color?" she asked as she looked at the tie.

"I don't hate the color or anything, it's just that no one will take me seriously with that on." the teenager said with a sigh.

"Don't be ridiculous. Besides it could only be for just today." the woman said coaxingly.

"Irregardless. I'm still not going to wear it." Karly said defiantly.

"Oh, yes you are." Kara said seriously though she had a smile on her face.

"Oh, no I'm not!" the younger brunette argued back.

"Yes you will!" Kara's smile no longer held any warmth, which made a shiver run down the girl's spine, but she held on quite stubbornly.

"I will not!"

"You will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"WILL NOT!"

WILL TOO!"

"I WILL NOT WEAR A FREAKING TIE!"

* * *

**Five minutes later!**

"I can't believe you're making me wear this." Karly said with a cloud of depression hanging over her head. The tie hung loosely from her neck in a casual manner.

"Don't be so dramatic Karly. It looks good on you." the woman said reassuringly.

"Yeah whatever." the teenager said with a sigh.

"Well, hurry up so you can have some breakfast." the older brunette said as she walked down to the kitchen.

Karly stuck her tongue out at Kara's back before following after the woman.

After breakfast Karly got the rest of her things together and had strapped her trusty sword to her back and just as she was about to leave, she heard Kara call out to her.

"Do you have everything you need?" the maid said as she washed the dishes.

"Yes!" Karly said back to her servant.

"School supplies?" the older brunette asked as she began drying the dishes.

"Yep!" said the younger brunette.

"House Keys?" she asked as she finished drying the dishes.

"Uh-huh!" replied the girl.

"Gil?" Kara asked as she came into the main hallway while drying her hands.

"Yeah." Karly said while patting the spot where she kept her money.

"I see... And your phone?" the maid asked as she crossed her arms.

Karly rolled her eyes. "Of course I have my-" she cut herself off when she saw Kara hold up a very new and very expensive looking phone.

Kara smirked at the sheepish look that came onto Karly's face.

"Heh, oops." the girl said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

The woman giggled in amusement. "Try not to lose this next time, alright. Your brother had to work very hard to get this for you before it could even hit the shelves." the older brunette said as she gave the device back to Karly.

"I know. I'll try not to lose it." the girl said as she put away the device.

_**Received Phone.**_

"Okay well, I'm off." she said as she walked out the door.

"Tell your friends I said hi!" she yelled as Karly walked away.

"Sure." the younger brunette shouted back as she walked away.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Xion**

**Play Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST- Radiant Garden**

Xion was walking down the streets of Radiant Garden, taking in all of the sights of the great capital of light. Since she had just moved to town she hadn't been able to go sightseeing, but right now she was amazed by the architecture of the buildings and the many gardens that litter the city, making it live up to its name quite nicely.

As she reached the city's Central Square she saw a beautiful young woman with long curly mint colored hair pulled up into a ponytail by a pink ribbon, violet colored eyes, and a figure that could kill any hormonal teenage boy from where they stood. She wore a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, long red sleeves, several sashes around her waist, red and silver earrings, patterned white tights, red boots with gold colored toes and heels, and a long pale pink cape. By her feet was a small red travel bag. The girl looked quite lost as she was trying to discern her location by turning the map every which-way-and-that.

"Looks like she's lost." the ravenette thought as she made her way to the girl.

"Okay, I'm here..." the girl muttered as she pointed to the spot on the map the represented the Central Square. "And the place I need to go to is...?" she trailed off as she scanned the map for her destination.

"Um, hi... What are you doing?" Xion asked from while looking over the girl's shoulder, causing her to jump away in while clutching her chest.

"P-please don't sneak up on me like that." the poor girl asked while panting softly.

"Oh, sorry." the ravenette said sheepishly.

"Anyways, I'm looking for Kingdom Hearts Academy. It's my first day and I'm afraid that I don't know where it is." the green haired girl said sheepishly as she looked over the map.

"You're looking for Kingdom Hearts Academy?" Xion asked in surprise. "Me too!" she said with a smile. "But just to let you know..." she said in a confidential tone as she moved closer to the girl. "You can't get there by any normal means." she said as the green haired girl leaned in.

"Then how do you get there?" the girl asked in a whisper, her violet eyes wide in anticipation.

"You use the Way Stones of course!" Xion responded with a grin which caused the girl to face vault.

"Heh, I didn't think of using those." the girl said sheepishly as she recovered from her impromptu make out session with the ground.

"C'mon. I happen to know that there's one down in Castle Town." the ravenette said with a friendly smile as she took the girl's hand and began pulling her towards Castle Town. "Oh! I almost forgot! What's your name?" the ravenette asked as the two walked at a leisurely pace.

"My name is Terra Branford." the now identified Terra said with a small friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you Terra. My name is Xion Alyson Stoner." the ravenette said with a grin as she extended her hand to the green haired girl for a handshake.

"Likewise." Terra said as she shook Xion's hand.

The two girls then left to find the Way Stone that was located in Castle Town.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Karly!**

Karly had decided to take a detour through the city's Outer Gardens before heading to the academy.

She strolled about while drinking her favorite drink, which was a double chocolate chip frappuccino with white mocha syrup (aka an Oreo Frappuccino) from a local Starbucks that she frequently visits.

"Ahhh... Nothing beats a good Oreo Frapp in the morning." she said in a satisfied tone. She took a sip from the cup only to whine when nothing came out. "Done already?" she sighed before staring longingly at the empty cup. "Sometimes I wish I had a never ending supply of this stuff." she said sadly before shrugging her shoulders indifferently and throwing the empty cup into a nearby recycling bin.

She was about to make her way down the main road back into the city when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey Karly!" said a young man with cyan colored eyes and dirty blond hair that's quite distinctive. His hair was in a rather odd mullet-like style, and he had several individual bangs that fell over his face. He wore a blue tee shirt with underneath a black zipperless, long sleeved jacket with blue sleeves and an equally blue hood. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans, black shin-length boots, black fingerless gloves, and a blue guitar pick that was tied onto a necklace with a piece of string. He was running at her with his arms outstretched as if to hug her.

The brunette turned around to face the man and sighed. She then reached into the pockets of her jacket and pulled out a pair of mint-green gloves with silver studs on the knuckles. She slipped the gloves on and took a basic boxing stance.

When the blond man got close enough the girl lashed out and struck the man on the jaw. "Falcon Pawnch!" she shouted as she launched a devastating uppercut on the poor hapless fool.

"Aaaaa Arrrrgh!" the man screamed as he was sent flying into the sky. Within moments he disappeared from view with a faint ding.

Karly sighed in annoyance as the odd man disappeared from view. "Idiot." she muttered as she turned back to the city's Entryway. But before she could get moving again she heard the sound of clapping.

"Alright Karly. Fight, fight, fight. You never cease to amaze me." said a male voice from behind her.

The brunette smirked at the familiar voice and turned around to see two people walking towards her.

One man had a lithe and skinny build along with fair skin with rosy hues, a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows, and thick, shoulder-length bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald color. He wore a sleeveless orange jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, and tan, baggy pants with red and white sneakers and black socks. The pockets of his jacket were a darker shade of orange than the rest of it. And wrapped around his neck was a yellow and brown Keffiyeh. The pattern of the Keffiyeh changed abruptly near the man's neck, from stripes to a very organized checkerboard pattern. And the tip of said Keffiyeh was also frayed slightly.

The other man, in comparison to the redhead, appeared to be much more sophisticated. He had bright aqua blue eyes, though his left one was clearly visible, the right one being covered by his long, layered bangs. His steel-blue hair sports messy bangs that completely cover the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fell over the exposed sections of his face. And the back of the man's hair is quite a bit shorter than the front. He wore a long white lab coat over a grey vest with a collared white shirt under it, and a purple ascot. He wore a pair of dark gray pants, and a pair of black shin-length boots. He had his nose buried in a large black Lexicon. The cover displays three interconnected Nobody symbols. The back bears the outline of another Nobody logo. The spine of the book displays the Roman number six (VI), along with the title "Hallucination-Another Side", superimposed over yet another Nobody symbol.

"With any luck, she knocked him all the way to Crystalis.(1)" said the man with steel-blue hair without looking up from his book.

"Nah. We're not that lucky." said the redhead.

"Hmm. I hope I'm not losing my touch. You don't think I'm losing my touch, do you Axel?" Karly asked with a mock pout.

"Of course not." Axel said reassuringly. "Right Zexion?" he asked as he elbowed the man in the ribs.

The man grunted in annoyance before speaking. "Please don't call me by that silly nickname Lea. But if you want me to help your friend then fine." he said as he looked up from his Lexicon. "You aren't losing your touch Karly. It's just that we are cursed with having to deal with our idiot friend until we graduate." Ienzo said as he closed his book and in disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"Charming as always oh prince of the emos." the brunette said in a playfully sarcastic tone.

Zexion grunted in annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

"So, how's everything Axel?" asked Karly.

"Eh. you know. Same old, same old." the redhead said nonchalantly.

Just then the trio heard screaming coming from up above them. They looked up to see the blond from earlier falling back to earth. He hit the ground kicking up a large cloud of dust in the process.

"Welcome back Demyx." Axel said cheerfully.

"Hey guys." the blond said weakly.

**Demyx owned:** 1

"Sorry 'bout that Demyx. But you know how much I hate it when people try to glomp me." said Karly.

"That's okay." Demyx said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"So, where's everybody else?" the brunette said as she looked around.

"They're over at the academy already." said the redhead.

"Oh, well let's get going, otherwise prince emo here will chew us out for ruining his perfect attendance." Karly said jokingly, earning an annoyed grunt from Zexion as he returned to reading his Lexicon.

The girl then ran through the Entryway on her way to the nearest way stone, followed by Axel, Demyx, and Zexion.

* * *

**With Xion and Terra!**

Xion and Terra were walking down the road towards the heart of Castle Town talking mostly about girl stuff as they walked along.

Everything was going well until they turned a corner and Xion bumped into someone hard enough to send her crashing to the ground.

"Xion! Are you alright?" Terra asked as she crouched down next to her friend.

Yeah, I'm fine. My butt hurts though." the ravenette said while rubbing her sore rear.

"Hey, watch where you're going next time!" said an irritated male voice.

"I'm sorry sir. I should have been watching where I was going." Xion said as she looked at the man she had bumped into.

The man in question was a boy with spiky jet-black hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with a red Unversed emblem on the front, black jeans that were frayed at the bottom of the pant-legs, dark brown combat boots, a black long-sleeved, hooded jacket with the sleeves turning red from the elbows down, red gloves, red elbow and knee pads, and black shoulder pads.

"Tch, whatever. Where were you heading to anyways?" the black haired boy asked as he watched Terra help Xion back up.

"We were heading to Kingdom Hearts Academy to attend our first day of classes." replied Terra.

"That dump? I'm a little surprised that they accepted such obviously untalented, brainless, and top heavy broads like you two." the boy said casually as he cleaned out an ear.

"What was that?!" Xion said with absolute feminine fury. Sure her boobs were a little big, but that certainly doesn't mean that she was brainless or untalented!

Terra too was glaring murderously at the sexist a-hole standing in front of her.

"What?" the boy asked when he noticed how the girls were glaring at him.

The next thing the boy knew, he was on the ground clutching his nose in pain.

He watched as the two fuming girls stomped away while every other man on the street completely avoided them in order to preserve their ability to reproduce.

'_Great Will. Don't they know how to take a joke?_' the black haired boy thought as he held his nose.

* * *

**With Karly and company!**

**Play Final Fantasy VIII OST- Balamb Garden**

Karly, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion had arrived at the academy's front plaza where all of the students hung out when they had time off.

The academy was very large and very up-to-date in terms of technology. There were five buildings, each with a specific purpose. The five stories building in the back was the main building where all of the classes were held.

The second tallest building, which was four stories, was the dormitories. This was where the students from outside of Radiant Garden stay during the school year. The third tallest building, which was three stories, was the library, where students and faculty can check out books. The second smallest building, which was only a single story tall, was the gymnasium, where students have their physical education classes and a few of their after school activities. And the smallest building was a large greenhouse that the gardening club uses for their meetings. This was the prestigious if oddly named Kingdom Hearts Academy. The greatest school in all of Radiant Garden. There are only three ways to get in here. One, you came from a rich family. Two, you were recommended by the king or some other important person. And three, you have a special power or talent that sets you apart from everyone else.

Karly gave an impressed whistle.

"Pretty cool huh?" Lea asked as he elbowed Karly in the arm.

"It's not that bad. I heard about this place from my older brother." Karly said and she stretched her arms above her head.

"I had no idea that you had an older brother Karly." said Ienzo. (I will refer to them by their human names while Karly will refer to them by their Nobody names.)

"Yeah, I do. But I haven't seen him since I moved here to Radiant Garden." the brunette said as she pulled out a can of soda and popped the top off. "I heard that he went here a long time ago and that he was top of his class or something. I don't care about that really. All I care about is making a name for myself here!" Karly said with determination as she took a sip of her soda.

Karly, Lea, and Myde walked off towards the school while Ienzo went off in another direction. Probably to read books in private.

Lea saw that there was still plenty of time before first classes started.

"Hey Karly, mind if I show you around the place before classes start? That way you'll have an idea where your classes will be." the redhead said nonchalantly.

Karly thought about it for a moment. "Why not? At least I'll be able to find a few short cuts later." she said with a casual shrug. "Want to come along Demyx?" the brunette asked while looking at the blond.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead. I'll just chill out here for a while." replied the blonde.

"Okay." Karly said in a tone that said that she didn't really care otherwise. "So whatcha gonna do?" she asked with slight curiosity.

"Watch." said Lea.

Myde walked to a clear spot in the plaza right next to the fountain. "All right Karly. Prepare to be impressed!" the blond called out, which also brought the attention of a few other students. Myde raised his left arm into the air and a moment a large torrent of water comes blasting out of the fountain towards the musician. The water then began to swirl around the blond at high speeds before pooling together over his opened palm. The collected water began to take shape and solidify into a large blue sitar that had a vague resemblance to the Nobody emblem. He grasped the neck of the instrument and spun it in the air with a flourish before striking a pose in which he pointed to the crowd.

The display earned him a small round of applause, mostly from the freshmen students.

"Thank you! Thank You! You're all too kind." Myde said with a few bows before he sat down on the fountain's ledge and began playing a mellow tune.

"So?" Lea asked expectantly.

"So what?" Karly asked as she took a sip from her beverage.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "What did you think?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"It was okay I guess. You know, for Demyx. But I've seen better." she walked off. "C'mon! You said that you would show me around." she said without turning me around.

The redhead sighed. "Roxas was so much easier to impress." he muttered before following the girl.

* * *

As they made they made their way to the main school building their attention was drawn to the sound of a commotion happening nearby.

"Watch where you're going loser!" came an aggravated male voice.

"Yeah! You can't go bumping into the head of the disciplinary committee, y'know!" said a second male voice.

"Disrespectful." said a monotonous female voice.

"Sorry. We didn't see you there. Honest!" said another male voice.

The sound of someone getting punched and a girl screaming was heard.

"What's going on over there?" Karly asked in curiosity.

"Let's check it out." Lea said as he walked over to where the commotion was taking place.

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Turks Theme**

When the two got there, they saw a young man with slicked back spiky dark brown hair and deep azure colored eyes. He wore a black short-sleeved muscle shirt that hugged his torso and showed off all of his muscles (something all of the ladies enjoyed immensely), a silver necklace with an azure gemstone on it, long light gray pants, black fingerless gloves, black and gray sneakers, and a large light gray, long-sleeved, hooded sweater wrapped around his waist. He was on the ground holding his cheek in pain.

Standing next to the boy was a petite young woman with shoulder-length hair that was a mix of blue and gray, along with large eyes that were like that of a Lapis Lazuli with little flecks of white to complete the illusion of looking into the endless night. She wore a silver necklace with a lapis lazuli gemstone on it, a white tee-shirt, a navy blue cardigan, blue biker shorts underneath an equally blue skirt with star-like patterns on it and a white belt, and a pair of white flats.

And standing to the other side of the downed brunet was a young man with spiky bright red hair and bright emerald-green eyes. He too wore a silver necklace, but with a red gemstone on it, a white tee-shirt under an open long-sleeved, red jacket with white linings and a white hood, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of red and white sneakers.

And standing behind the brunet was a young woman with medium-length snow-white hair that parted at the right with a light-blue ribbon tied into a small bow on a bang that framed the left side of her face and heterochromia: with her right eye being a deep sapphire-blue and the left being a rich ruby-red. She wore a white, long-sleeved, button-up blouse underneath an unbuttoned, black, two-tailed jacket, similar to ones worn by most butlers, a pair of white gloves, a black knee-length skirt, thigh-length white leggings, and a pair of low-heeled black dress-shoes. The top three buttons of her blouse were undone, showing a generous amount of cleavage from her surprisingly large breasts.

Standing threateningly across from the four was a trio of students.

The leader of the other trio was a young man who wore a black tuque with the "Ore" kanji (which is a distinctly masculine and sometimes vulgar way of referring to oneself; the backwards kanji also stands for battle). He wore a blue crop-top vest with white lining underneath a floor-length white jacket, though it lacked sleeves and the red crosses it originally had. He had baggy, aubergine colored pants, with the legs tucked into black combat boots with light blue laces. The young man's eyes are blue-green and his hair, partially visible under his hat, is blond, and he had a scar going across his forehead and nose.

The second member of the trio was a young woman. She wore a blue sleeveless jacket and Capri pants. Her pants had irregularly placed pockets: one on her right thigh and one on her lower left leg. Her hair was roughly jaw-length and a light steel blue color, while her eyes appeared to be red or reddish brown. Her left eye was covered by her long bangs. She wore shoes of the same color as her hair that somewhat resemble Crocs.

The last member of the trio was a young man with tan skin and short black hair, somewhat shorter than in his original appearance, albeit with longer sideburns. For his age he is tall and very muscular. His clothes now consist of an orange tank top and baggy dark sweatpants over wide shoes, giving him the look of a basketball player. Around his neck, he wears a thunderbolt necklace as homage to his name's origin and his elemental affinity in his original appearance. His orange tank top also sports two thunderbolts on the upper back near the arms. The number 8 on his pants may be a reference to the _Final Fantasy_ installment he appeared in.

All three of them had a badge that marked them as members of the infamous Kingdom Hearts Academy Disciplinary Committee!

"Oh, you hear that? He said that he didn't see me." said the guy in the trench coat.

"It's not real smart to go bumping into the Seifer Almasy, y'know!" said the tan skinned oaf.

"Foolish." said the stoic looking young woman.

"Please! My brother's sorry for bumping into you! It won't happen again... Honest!" the blue-gray-haired girl said as she stood between the brown haired boy and Seifer.

"Oh, it won't. I'll make sure of that." Seifer said threateningly as he popped his knuckles. An excited smirk plastered onto his face.

"W-what do you plan to do?" the blue-gray-haired girl asked not moving from her place due to a mixture of fear and the desire to protect her brother.

"We're going to make an example out of you four. That way people will know not to mess with the disciplinary committee!" the blond said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Listen... We don't want to fight you guys." the brown-haired boy said as he stood up. "If you let us go on our way then we'll forget this ever happened. Alright?" he said as he held his hands up in a placating manner.

"Is that so? Fujin, Will you show them how we do things around here?" the blond asked as he looked at the steel-blue-haired girl.

"Affirmative." Fujin said in her normal monotone before she walked forward and punched the blue-gray-haired girl in the face.

With a cry of pain the bluenette fell to the floor.

"Celia!" the brunet, the silvernette, and the redhead shouted in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile in the crowd Karly was a little shocked by the brutality of the academy's so called protectors.

"Little bastards!" Lea muttered with venom in his voice.

"What's their deal anyways?" Karly asked as she looked at her red-headed friend.

"Humph, the Kingdom Hearts Academy Disciplinary Committee are nothing but a bunch of thugs masquerading as law enforcement. They claim that they're protecting the student body but all they're doing is causing trouble for all of us." he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Someone should put those guys in their place." the brunette muttered as she glared at the blond a-hole from the disciplinary committee.

"Don't even try it Karly." Lea said warningly. "Anyone who goes up against the disciplinary committee ends up disappearing without a trace." he said with a far off look in his eye. Most likely remembering a few friends that had vanished without a trace.

Karly looked as if she wanted to object, but a look from Lea kept her from charging in.

* * *

Back with the "disciplinary committee" things did not look like they were getting better.

"How dare you hurt my sister!" the brown-haired boy growled at the trio in front of him. All thoughts of avoiding conflict gone.

"Oh, what's wrong? The chicken wuss gonna cry?" Seifer said mockingly before he and his posse started laughing.

"You'll pay for hurting my friend!" the white-haired girl growled threateningly.

"Oh, yeah? And what are _you_ going to do about it, skank?" the blond said mockingly before he gazed lecherously at the heterochromatic girl's ample chest. "Actually... Why don't you and your little friend here ditch these two losers and come with me? I'm sure that the boys back at HQ will show you two a _very_ good time." he said with a sick smirk on his face.

"Ugh, you perverted little pig!" the finely dressed girl shouted in rage.

Before anymore could be said or done a soda can flew through the air and struck Seifer in the face.

"Argh! Alright! Who has the balls?!" the disciplinary committee member shouted in rage.

"You know..." a calm female voice said as its owner walked towards the group. "You shouldn't really mention rape out in public. It will _not_ end well for you." the girl said with a cold fury that only a woman can produce. The voice's owner was none other than Karly. And she looked pissed off all the way to high heaven.

The brunette could feel the lecherous stares of most of the men in the crowd on her. But she didn't really care about that. She had a figure most women would die for. She had a perfect hourglass figure with a nice firm rear and large D cup breasts that seemed to be slightly larger than the white-haired girl, give or take an inch or two.

"Who the hell are you?!" the scarred teen shouted in rage as the girl walked in between the two groups.

"The name's Karly. And that starts with the letter K. You know... Normally I wouldn't really care about other people's business." she said as she moved a few stray strands of hair away from her face. But if you plan on having these two get gang raped by your band of thugs... Well, you got another thing coming!" she shouted as she drew her sword and took a battle stance. (Titano Man XIII: Think Aqua's stance.) Karly's sword was a gold colored broadsword with several chips and scratches on it, showing that it had been through many battles.

Lea then ran up and stood next to Karly. "You must have a death wish. Nobody stand against the disciplinary committee and gets away with it." he said as he looked at the irate blond in front of him.

"Well _someone_ has to teach these jerks a lesson." the brunette said with determination.

The pyromancer sighed. "Alright. But don't come crying to me when you get your ass handed to you." he said before spreading his legs apart and sticking his arms out to the side with his head bowed.

A moment later a large amount of fire appeared from out of nowhere and began to swirl around the redhead. The flames began to pool together into his open outstretched palms and, like Demyx's sitar, began to take shape and solidify. The fire had transformed into two spiked silver and red chakrams. The red-haired man then raised his head and a cocky smirk was stretched across his face along with a fiery look in his eyes.

The redhead then took his trademarked battle stance and began to swing the chakram in his right hand back and forth lazily with his fingers.

Karly simply rolled her eyes. "Show off." she muttered before looking back at the four students that were behind her. "You guys alright?" she asked with steeliness in her voice and eyes that wasn't present before.

The brown-haired young man nodded. "Yeah, we are. Thanks to you." he said as he helped his sister stand up.

"Why did you help us?" asked the finely dressed girl.

"Like I said... Someone has to put theses jerks in their place." Karly said as she looked back at the disciplinary committee.

"Not alone you're not." the brunet said as he stood next to Karly.

"Yeah! No one messes with us and gets away with it!" the red-haired boy said as he stood next to his friend.

"I have to show this arrogant jerk that I won't become some meager little sex slave for him and his cronies." the heterochromatic eyed young woman said as she stood next to the redhead.

"You guys are welcome to join in. But what do you guys have to fight with?" Karly asked with mild interest.

"Watch." the brown-haired young man said as he threw his right arm out.

A moment later dark energy began to swirl around him. The darkness began to collect into his outstretched palm and take shape. The dark energy solidified and turned into an odd sword that vaguely resembled a skeleton key. It was the legendary Keyblade!

It was a long Keyblade that appeared chipped and very asymmetrical in its design. The handle was smooth and red-orange and was surrounded by a roughly rectangular guard. The guard was predominantly black, though it faded into dark red toward the base of the blade, and had uneven, chipped spikes on each of its corners. The shaft of the blade was black with a faded bronze border along its edges, which were lined with prominent chips. The head of the blade was decorated by several chipped and oddly-shaped red-orange spikes with black tips, which also form the teeth. An eye of darkness was also set in the head of the blade. The Keychain token was a blue jewel and resembles a heavily simplified version of the Darkgnaw Keychain. The Keyblade's overall design bears a resemblance to both the Darkgnaw and the Ends of the Earth Keyblades. This was the legendary Chaos Reaper Keyblade! (I prefer Reaper to Ripper.)

The brunet twirled the blade through the air with a flourish before settling into a battle stance. (An altered version of Riku's stance where he has his left hand wrapped loosely around the handle.)

"Is that a...?" Lea asked trailing off in shock.

"Yeah, it is." replied the redhead. "Guess what! He's not the only one!" he said as he held out his right hand in front of him and light began to literally condense into his open palm. The light then transformed into a Keyblade!

The Keyblade's handle was pale green and was surrounded completely by the guard, which was red. Each side of the guard sported two spikes that pointed diagonally downward. The shaft of the Keyblade had concave edges and ended in a point. The shaft was red orange at its base and gradually lightened in color the further up it was on the blade. On the tip of the shaft was a large, silver, "X" shaped charm shaped like the upper half of the nobody symbol. This charm was the only thing that connected the teeth of the Keyblade to the rest of the weapon. The teeth were formed by a black, circular arc lined with spikes. The Keychain token was a black disk lined with spikes, much like the teeth of the Keyblade. This Keyblade was known as the Twilight Blaze.

"Okay. I _so_ didn't see that one coming." Lea said in bemusement.

"You were impressed by such unimpressive weapon summonings? I'll show you what a _real_ weapon summoning is like!" the white-haired young woman said as she raised her right arm into the air.

The lighting suddenly dimmed considerably, which was odd since it was a clear and sunny day, as a spotlight show down on the girl. Suddenly a small flurry of blue rose petals slowly fell to the ground around her. Everyone (save Seifer and his posse) was mesmerized by the beautiful display. One of the blue petals landed in her open, outstretched palm and she quickly crushed it in her grasp. The action caused a light to burst forth and take shape. Within moments the light had turned into a Keyblade.

The Keyblade's handguard is designed to look like stained glass. The blade is made of a purple material with a blue rose design, resembling Beast's rose in the purple glass bell, and the bloom of the blue rose serves as the blade's teeth. The Keyblade's rainguard is designed to resemble the thorny leaves of a rose bush. The Keychain consists of a slim chain, with a blue rose as its token. This Keyblade was known as the Divine Blue Rose. She twirled the blade with a flourish before settling into her battle stance. (Think Lightning's stance)

'_Cosmos! Is everyone a showoff?!_' Karly thought in irritation before sighing and shaking it off. "Hey! Before we start fighting these jerks... Can I at least know your names?" she asked as she looked to the trio.

"Sure. I am Aeros Zoromaki. The Grim Reaper of Darkness!" the brown-haired boy said in a formal tone though he didn't take his eyes off of his opponents.

"I'm Ignis Bravehart. The Paladin of Light!" said the redhead.

"And I am Kokoro Buru. A powerful Dhampir and loyal servant to the great Rachel Alucard!" said the Dhampir. In fact, if you look closely enough then you could see a pair of vampire fangs slightly poking out from her lips.

"Nice to meet you." said Karly.

"As impressive and time consuming that was..." Seifer started as he gave the group a few slow mocking claps. "Let's get this little farce over with. After all..." he summoned his trademarked gunblade. "I'm a very busy guy." he said as he took up his battle stance.

Fujin and Raijin also summoned their weapons and took their respective battle stances.

Celia quickly ran into the crowd in order to avoid the coming battle.

The screen suddenly did that cool phase-out thing that happens whenever you have a Random Encounter or a Boss Battle in any RPG game (But mostly I'm thinking about the ones from Final Fantasy).

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VIII OST- Force Your Way**

**Boss Battle: Versus Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin!**

**Tip: Block their attacks so you can find an opening!**

Karly kicked things off by dashing forward and locking blades with Seifer.

"You're all mine ass hole!" Karly growled as sparks came off of their grinding blades.

"Don't worry babe. There's enough of me to go around." the blonde said with a smirk.

Lea tried to assist the impatient brunette but before he could reach his friend he had to jump back in order to avoid a blast of condensed air from Fujin.

"That girl will be trouble if we don't deal with her right now!" Aeros said as he looked at the girl.

"Right." Said Ignis. "How about me and the pyromaniac over here take care of her while you and Kokoro take care of tall, dark, and stupid over there." he said as he looked at his best friend.

"Alright." Aeros said with a nod. "Come on Kokoro." he said as he turned to face Raijin.

"Actually..." started the Dhampir. "I would prefer it if I fought against their leader." she said as she glared at the man who was clashing blades with Karly.

The brown-haired teen sighed. "Alright. But be careful." he said with a concern in his eye. He knew better than to argue with his friend on these types of matters.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." she said before she dashed towards where Karly and Seifer were battling.

Aeros kept his gaze on the white-haired girl before going off to battle his respective opponent.

Ignis was about to charge in when Lea stopped him.

"Hey kid!" Lea said grabbing the boy's attention. "The name's Lea! Commit it to memory!" he said in an annoyed voice as he tapped his right temple with his fingers.

"Got it. Sorry." the Paladin of Light said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

With that, the two charged off towards battle.

* * *

Meanwhile Karly was dodging many of Seifer's attacks.

"Stay still!" the blonde said in irritation.

"Hmm... Nah!" the brunette said nonchalantly as she jumped back avoiding another slash from the gunblade wielder.

Just then Seifer jumped back to avoid a slash from Kokoro's Keyblade.

"Need a hand?" the well-dressed girl asked with a seductive smile as she moved a stray strand of hair from her face. Though the white-haired Dhampir never took her eyes off from the disciplinary committee member Karly knew that the question was addressed to her.

"Not really. I had everything under control." the brunette said as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side with a huff.

Kokoro turned her head to the side to look at the girl next to her. The young servant of the Alucard House had an amused smirk on her face. "But you have yet to land a single blow on your opponent." she said as she placed her left hand on her hip.

"S-shut up!" Karly said in irritation as she glared at the white-haired swordswoman with a blush on her face.

Kokoro couldn't help but giggle at the girl's reaction. "Relax. I'm just teasing you a little." she said as her giggling subsided. "I know you were only gauging his level of power." she said she stabbed her Keyblade into the ground and stretched her arms above her head. Which caused her large breasts to bounce a little. This action caused many of the more perverted members of the crowd to holler and call out praises to the beautiful Dhampir. She ignored the rabble-rousers and focused on her opponent as she crossed her arms under her impressive bust. "Karly was it?" she asked as she glanced at the brunette.

Karly nodded in confirmation.

"I think it's time we put this boy in his place, ne?" the silvernette said as she pulled her blade out of the ground and reassumed her battle stance.

Karly smirked. "De quoi shimashita. Watashitashi ga hontuoni natte iru kono baka wo miseyo u! (Agreed. Let's show this idiot what we're really made of!)" she said as she cracked her knuckles. Aside from a slight accent in her voice, she almost sounded like she was from Japan.

Kokoro looked very impressed. "Wateshiha kanmei wo uke ta. Anata ha hiji youni ryuichi youni nihongo o hanashimasu. (I am impressed. You speak Japanese very fluently.)" she said with a smirk.

The brunette put her hands on her hips with a cheeky grin on her face. "Naze, hai. Hai koto da geki masu. Shikashi 'genjiten da ha mondaide ha nai desu. Imawanewareni taishu saru saru wo matte imasu. (Why, yes. Yes I can. But that doesn't matter at the moment. Right now we have an ape to deal with.)" she said as she reassumed her battle stance.

"Right." the heterochromatic girl said and both she and Karly charged at the blond.

* * *

Meanwhile Fujin was living up to her name by throwing out wind spells left, right, and center.

"How is that girl casting so many powerful spells without getting tired?" Ignis said as he dodged an aero spell.

"Not sure. Either she has an affinity for wind... or she's drawing power from a creature that has power over the wind." Lea said as he launched a flaming chakram at the girl which she blocked with her own chakram.

"You think she has a summon?" the younger redhead asked as he launched a fire spell at Fujin.

The steel-blue-haired girl sidestepped the fireball. "AEROA!" she shouted as she sent a more powered up version of the aero spell at the pair of redheads.

Both men were able to dodge the spell.

"Most likely. But it's against school policy for freshmen to have summons equipped on campus. But then again, the disciplinary committee doesn't always follow the rules." said as he threw both of his chakrams, which were coated in fire, at the girl.

The mostly mute girl dodged the attack though she had received a nick on her arm. Due to Lea's chakrams being covered in fire, the injury was instantly cauterized.

The girl winced slightly from the pain of being burned.

"I guess that means that we'll have to take care of that summon before we can beat her." Ignis said as he launched a fire spell at Fujin.

The steel-blue- haired girl dodged the spell.

"I'll handle the summon problem. You focus on landing a hit on her." Lea said as he ran at the girl with chakrams in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile Aeros was holding his own against Raijin. And by holding his own I mean beating the ever-loving crap out of him.

"You know, I thought you would be a bigger challenge. But it appears that I was mistaken." Aeros said as he finished a particularly devastating combo on the muscle head.

"Grr. I'll teach you not to mess with the disciplinary committee y'know!" the tanned teen growled as he shook off the damage and went in for another attack.

"Why don't you just chill out." the brunet said as he pointed his Keyblade at Raijin. "Blizzara!" he shouted as ice shot out of the tip of the blade and struck Rai. Freezing the disciplinary committee member in a block of ice.

* * *

Meanwhile Karly and Kokoro were putting the beat-down on Seifer while doing a bit of showing off for the crowd via acrobatic feats and flourishing their weapons.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Karly asked mockingly to a panting and irate Seifer.

"That's it! I've had enough of you two!" he shouted in rage. He pointed his free hand at the two women. "Kneel!"

Karly and Kokoro suddenly found themselves pulled to the ground by a powerful unseen force and felt about twenty-five percent of their current HP being drained away.

Both girls were on their hands and knees fighting against the immense pressure.

'_W-what the hell?! Why is it so hard to get up?!_' she thought as she fought to stand up.

'_How in the world was he able to pull off a Gravija spell at his level?!_' Kokoro though as she looked at the blond before her.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" he said mockingly.

Karly and Kokoro glared at the teen who enveloped himself in the red-ish aura of a bravery spell before walking to them. "How do you girls like my Gravija spell?" he asked with a smirk.

"How are you able to use that spell?" Kokoro asked in a strained voice.

"Heh, it was a cinch to master thanks to this little guy." he said as he held up a small glowing stone.

Kokoro gasped in shock while Karly just gave a blank look.

"A shiny rock?" asked the brunette.

The leader of the freshmen division of the school disciplinary committee scoffed. "Shows what you know. This here's a Summon stone. Not only can I use it to summon a powerful monster, but I can also use that monster's power whenever I want." the blond explained as he pocketed the stone. "Now... Let's see what kind of fun the three of us can have." he said with a dark smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile Ignis and Lea were giving Fujin the hotfoot. (*Facepalms* I can't believe I wrote that.)

The steel-blue-haired haired girl was forced to dodge many of the swipes from their weapons and the spells they casted at her, which left her with many cuts and burns on her body.

"You know I don't really like fighting girls. Especially ones that looks cute too. We can stop fighting. I won't hold you and your friends attacking us against you." Ignis said as he tried to reason with the girl.

Fujin blushed slightly at the compliment. She even seemed to consider the offer.

Lea capitalized on the girl's hesitation and rushed towards her.

The girl couldn't react in time before the pyromancer gave a swift chop to the back of her neck, knocking her out.

The red-haired Keyblade wielder quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"You didn't have to knock her out." Ignis said as he laid Fujin down.

"It's nothing personal. I was just helping a friend." Lea said with a shrug.

"I understand what you mean." Ignis said with a sigh. "I'm sorry about knocking you out. I hope we can be friends after this." he said to the unconscious girl.

"You'd want to be friends with a member of the Disciplinary Committee?" Lea asked in confusion.

"Why not? I can tell that she's a good person." the Keyblade wielder said defending the girl.

"Whatever. Just don't came crying to me when she stabs you in the back." the pyromancer said with a shrug.

* * *

Meanwhile Raijin broke out of his icy prison and began attacking Aeros.

The brunet easily dodged the attacks and struck whenever he found an opening. He then launched a black fire spell at the tanned teen. The fireball hit its mark, causing Raijin to stagger.

Aeros took his chance and made unleashed a powerful combo on the teen, causing severe amounts of damage.

Raijin now wobbled back and forth on his feet, barely able to stand.

The dark Keyblade wielder simply walked up to him and pushed his forehead with his fingers, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground and pass out.

"Too easy." Aeros said with a yawn.

* * *

Meanwhile Karly and Kokoro were having trouble dealing with Siefer. The jerk was currently beating them to an inch of their lives, though it was on Karly more than it was on Kokoro. And thanks to the Bravery spell he had casted on himself, his hits felt like they were being hit by a sledgehammer.

The brunette was sent flying into the white-haired girl and they both went crashing to the ground.

'_Okay, gotta hand it to him... He knows how to throw a killer right hook._' she thought as she checked to see if her jaw was broken.

She then felt someone help her up. It was Lea!

"How's it going?" he asked casually.

"Oh you know, same old, same old." Karly said as she dusted herself off.

Just then Aeros and Ignis arrived just as Kokoro stood up.

"You guys alright?" asked Aeros.

"A little bruised, but otherwise just fine." Kokoro said as she gracefully fixed her hair.

"Let me help." Ignis said as he used a cure spell on the two girls.

Any pain the two felt instantly vanished.

"Thanks." the brunette said with a nod.

"No problem. Now let's take this guy down together!" the redhead said as he got into his battle stance. (Think Sora's)

"Right!" everyone else said in agreement as they did the same.

"You losers think you can beat me?! In your dreams! I'm the freaking captain of the freshmen division of the disciplinary committee!" Seifer said arrogantly. "I'll send you all back home crying to your mommies!" he said as he entered his battle stance.

Lea charged in first with his chakrams ablaze. Aeros, Ignis, and Karly followed with Kokoro supporting them with her magic.

Lea threw the chakram in his left hand at the blond, but it was deflected by said blond's sword. He attempted to slash him with his remaining weapon, but Seifer blocked it with his sword.

Aeros and Ignis saw the gap in Seifers defense and struck at him. The two hit the captain with a joint combo that did twice the damage.

The two Keyblade wielders jumped back to let Karly through to deliver her own set of combos.

When said combos were completed a large swarm of fire, thunder, and blizzard spells rained down on the blond, courtesy of Aeros, Ignis, Kokoro, and Lea.

The relentless amount of attacks ended up making Seifer stagger.

Karly took this opportunity and launched the teen into the air with a fierce uppercut.

Aeros, Ignis, and Karly then jumped into the air and assailed him with an endless amount of attack while Kokoro and Lea kept him airborne with their magic.

Just as Seifer was about to recover from his stagger, Karly unleashed a particularly devastating combo on the gunblade wielder. The combo ended with the brunette sending the bastard rocketing to the ground.

Seifer stood up shakily from the ground.

"Give up. You're outclassed." Aeros said as he pointed his Chaos Reaper at the teen.

"Like hell I will!" he said just before a large amount of power suddenly burst from his body and enveloped him in an aura of light. "This time... I'm pulling out all the stops!" he said as he re-entered his battle stance.

"What the hell?! What just happened?!" asked Karly.

"Damn. He entered Ex-Mode." Aeros said as he grit his teeth.

"All your stats are doubled and you regain lost vitality." Kokoro explained for those who didn't know what Ex-Mode was. (*cough* Demyx! *cough*)

"It's especially bad when you're staggered." said Ignis.

"And what's worse is that he can now use his finishing move." Lea said with slight worry.

"Then let's kick his ass before he can use it!" Karly said as she entered his battle stance.

"Agreed. But we should do it at full strength." Aeros said as he began charging up his power.

"Right!" Ignis and and Kokoro said as they did the same.

"What're you guys-"

Suddenly an insane amount of power erupted from the trio.

When it died down Aeros was enveloped in an aura of black electricity, Ignis, in white flames, and Kokoro had a crimson aura with blue rose petals floating around her.

All three of them had entered Ex-Mode!

"Hey, don't start this party without me yet!" Lea said as light erupted from him. When it died down he was covered in an aura of orange flames. He too had entered Ex-Mode.

Karly felt a little left out since she couldn't use Ex-Mode at the moment. Something about not being at the right level yet or something.

"Down feel left out Karly. You can still kick plenty of ass!" the pyromancer said supportively.

"Damn right I can!" she said fiercely.

"Now that we're all prepared..." Lea said before popping the joints in his neck by snapping his neck to the side. "LET'S ROCK!" he said all fired up.

"Rock Calihan fan?" Asked Ignis.

"You know it." said Lea.

"Go!" Aeros said and the party rushed in intent to end the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the crowd, Myde saw Lea's little neck trick and thought it looked pretty stress relieving.

"Man that looked good. I always get these cricks in my neck that I can't really- Aaaarg!" He cried out in pain as he snapped his neck to the side too fast and got it stuck. Sigh... Poor Myde.

**Demyx Owned:** 2

* * *

Back at the fight, everyone was giving it their all against Seifer.

"Ha! Is that all you got?! Pathetic!" he said as he dodged a swipe from Aeros' Keyblade. "Time to end this! Cross Fla- huh?" he said as someone suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. He looked behind himself mere moments before a fist from Karly was introduced to his face.

The sudden attack caused the teen to stagger.

This was their chance!

Lea made the first move and used his finisher.

He gathered up massive amounts of fire and coated his chakrams with it. He then threw his flying wheels of fiery death at the blonde several times. Each time creating an explosion bigger than the last until he was ready to finish it. "Time for the show stopper." He said as he threw both of his chakrams at the teen. The weapons spun around him fast enough to create a ring of fire around him. "Bye-bye." the pyromaniac said as he snapped his fingers. The ring then exploded into a massive pillar of fire!

The fire died down to reveal a heavily burned, but still alive Seifer.

Kokoro didn't want to give the blond a chance to recover, and as such activated her finisher.

"Ultima Rosa: Blue!" the Dhampir shouted as she activated her ultimate attack.

She suddenly appeared in front of the gunblade wielder and unleashed a series of swift slashes with her Keyblade. She then back-dashed away and unleashed volley after volley of magic spells. When she finished she then created a tornado made of blue rose petals and launched Seifer into the air. "Be awed by the beauty of the ultimate magic!" she said as she pointed her Keyblade at the teen. "Ultima." she whispered as a giant sphere of light engulfed the disciplinary committee member and exploded.

Ignis then made his move.

Six wings of light sprouted from his back as he jumped into the air. "Let's go!" he said as his Keyblade became enveloped in white flames. He began slashing at Seifer faster than anyone can keep up. He then appeared above the blonde and the Twilight Blaze transformed into a large cannon. "I'm a firin' my lazor! Holy Cannon!" he shouted as a blast of condensed light shot out of the cannons mouth and at Seifer. The blast sent the teen to the ground and it created a massive explosion.

Aeros then went in to make the finishing move.

"Witness true darkness!" he said as he and Seifer were encased in a field of pure darkness.

Within the field Aeros slashed away at the teen at all possible angles before backing off and creating thousands of azure spears made of pure electricity. "Impale him." he said as all of the spears launched at once and struck him before exploding. Finally Aeros appeared before the blonde dressed as Death himself, his eyes glowing crimson from beneath the shadows of the hood. He then pointed his hand at the captain and then everything went dark. Aeros now stood outside the dark field his back to the dark globe and snapped his fingers. The field then exploded violently, sending tremors all across the school grounds from the sheer amount of force it exuded. The explosion also made him look really bad ass.

The smoke cleared to reveal Seifer on leaning on his knees panting heavily.

"Is... that... it...?" he asked as he struggled to stay standing.

"Just shut up." Karly said now standing in front of the captain. She then delivered a punch to the jerks face free of charge.

The blond then fell to the ground unconscious.

Karly sheathed her sword and patted the dirt off of her hands.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VIII OST- The Winner**

**Received:** 5 Hi-Potions

**Karly leveled up!**

**HP up**

**Strength up**

**MP up**

**Karly can now use Ex-Mode!**

**Aeros leveled up!**

**HP up**

**Strength up**

**MP up**

**Kokoro leveled up!**

**HP up**

**Strength up**

**Magic up**

**Ignis leveled up!**

**HP up**

**Strength up**

**MP up**

**Lea leveled up!**

**HP up**

**Strength up**

**MP up**

**End Theme**

* * *

"Well that was anticlimactic." Lea said as his chakrams dissipated into embers.

"Hey, a win's a win." Karly said with a shrug.

"Aeros! Ignis! You guys were awesome!" the blue-gray-haired girl from earlier said as she ran up to the two boys and hugged them both tightly.

"Haha. Thanks." Ignis said with a grin. Ignis' Keyblade dissipated into white embers and small balls of light.

"We weren't that special." Aeros said as he scratched the back of his head. His Keyblade dissipated into black sparks and dark wisps of smoke.

"Hey, what about me?" Kokoro said with a pout.

The girl giggled. "You were awesome too Kokoro!" she said with a smile.

"Thank you." the white-haired Dhampir said with a smile.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Lea said as he crossed his arms.

"You were pretty cool too I guess." she said with a shrug.

"Oh, stop you're making me blush." the pyromaniac said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for helping us Ms..." the blue-gray-haired girl said in a thankful tone though she trailed off so she could hear the brunette's name.

"Name's Karly. That starts with a K." said Karly. "What's yours?" she asked the girl.

"My name is Celia Zoromaki." the girl said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. And you're welcome, but my assistance doesn't come cheap!" she said with a smirk. "That'll be one hundred gil!" she said as she held her hand out. Though it was hard to tell whether she was kidding or not since she was smiling while she had her hand out.

"Just ignore her." Lea said as he pushed her hand away.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Try not to get in trouble, okay? there are a lot of people here, like the disciplinary committee, who aren't very fond of foreigners. So try not to get on their bad side. Got it memorized?" the pyromancer said as he tapped his temple.

"Got it! And don't worry, we'll try to stay out of trouble next time." Celia said with a nod.

Just then Myde walked up to the group with a large sack of gil in his hand, apparently he had been making bets on who would win the fight, and apparently he won them all also. But his head was still in an awkward position.

**Play Final Fantasy VIII OST- Balamb Garden**

"Oh, man guys! That was totally awesome!" the musician said excitedly.

"Whoa, Demyx. What happened to you?" Karly asked as she looked at the blond.

"Oh, well you see... There were like, a hundred ninjas that came out nowhere and-"

"You tried cracking your neck and it got stuck, didn't it?" asked Ignis.

"Yeah. Uh, little help?" he asked gesturing to his neck.

"Allow me." Kokoro said as she walked to the blond.

With a swift jerk, Kokoro moved Myde's head back into place.

"Yeowch- oh, hey that feels a lot better. Thanks!" the aquamancer said with a thumbs up.

"No problem." said the Dampir.

Just then, a group of students came out of nowhere and surrounded our heroine and her party members. They all carried the mark of the academy's disciplinary committee.

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Turks Theme**

Karly, Lea, Aeros, Ignis, and Kokoro all took defensive stances while Celia hid behind Ignis and Myde put his hands up into the air in an act of surrender.

But before anymore fighting could break out, a young man's voice rang out.

"Stand down." said the voice.

The disciplinary committee members immediately cleared a path for the owner of the voice.

Within a few moments a young man around the age of sixteen with short messy black hair that somehow looked good on him, and piercing blood red eyes walked into view. His attire was something akin to the bad-ass bad-boy archetype. He wore a skintight black muscle-shirt with the punisher logo on the front. The shirt hugged his body and showed off his well-developed muscles. He wore deep black trousers that had many pouches along the legs with the bottom hem was badly frayed. He wore a pair of black combat boots with red rubber soles and linings. He had a black trench coat with red linings and the kanji for demon on the left shoulder in red. The inside of the coat was a deep scarlet color and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had black 'rock star' gloves with red studs on the knuckles. And to complete the look he had a long double edged broadsword with a red blade and a black hilt strapped to his back.

Loud rock music was blaring out of his ear buds as he walked up to the group.

But before anyone could say anything, he held up his finger in a 'wait a minute' gesture before pausing his music just as the song ended and removing his ear buds, which were red.

"You kids certainly caused quite the bit of trouble here today." he said with a sort of laid back smile on his face.

He looked over the group before him, taking in their appearances. His eyes lingered on Karly for a few moments before looking at the group as a whole.

The teen in black glanced at the unconscious forms of Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin before settling back onto the heroes.

"You did this?" he said referring to the three knocked out Disciplinary committee members nearby.

"Maybe." Karly said with a glare. She didn't like the vibe coming off this guy.

"What a pity." the disciplinary committee member said with a sigh.

"What?" Karly asked in confusion though she was still on guard.

"It seems I made a poor choice when I picked the captain of the freshmen division." the teen said with a shake of his head. "Looks like I'll have to find someone more suitable." he said as he ran a hand through his messy obsidian locks. "Eh, live and learn as they always say." he said with a shrug.

'_This guy's so laid back! Is he really a member of the disciplinary committee?_' Karly thought as she looked at the laid back teen.

"Well I guess we should clean up this mess. Alright boys. Get to it." he said with a snap of his fingers.

As soon as that command was given all of the disciplinary members picked up Seifer, Fuu, and Rai, and left.

Only the black-clad teen remained.

**End Theme**

"You kids better get going. Classes are going to start soon." he said before he turned around and started walking away. "Oh and..." He looked back at them. "Please try to stay out of trouble. I know you don't want to see me again." he said before he flashed them a smile and walked away.

"Thank Cosmos." Lea said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Axel... Who was that guy?" Karly asked shaken up. The way that guy stared at her. It was like he was a predator stalking his prey. And she was that prey. She would honestly admit that she would never, _ever_ want to meet that man again.

"That's a guy you never want to get pissed off. They call him the Demon of Kingdom Hearts Academy." Lea said as he stared in the direction the one they called the Demon of KHA went. "Let's get going." the redhead said as he started walking towards the school. Myde running right after him.

Karly followed her friend after saying goodbye to Aeros and his friends.

She somehow couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to get real soon. And she didn't like that.

* * *

**With Xion**

**Play Final Fantasy VIII OST- Balamb Garden**

Xion had arrived at the academy with Terra some time ago. When they got there, a fight was occurring in the middle of the foregrounds. So they wisely avoided the fight area and entered the school. After getting their respective homeroom numbers the two separated after making some plans to have lunch together at some point.

As she walked the halls she couldn't help but remember that odd encounter she had before entering the main office.

* * *

**Flashback!**

After entering the building, Terra and Xion ran into a problem.

"They had no idea where the main office if.

"I think it's this way." Terra said as she pointed down one hallway.

"Are you sure? Because I think it's this way." Xion said as she pointed down another hallway.

At this rate they're going to be here all day.

"Why don't we just use the map?" the Esperkin asked as she pulled out a map of the building.

"Good idea!" the ravenette said with a smile.

Unfortunately the map was too complicated to make heads or tails of.

"Umm, why don't we just pick a hallway and follow it?" Xion said with a sheepish smile.

"Right." Terra said as she put away the map.

The girls picked a hallway and walked down it.

* * *

After several minutes of traversing various hallways, with a couple of them defying the laws of physics and others just plain not making any sense. One was even under water!

"On second thought, this might not have been the best idea." Xion said as the two of them found themselves back at the academy's main foyer.

"I agree." Terra said as she took off one of her boots and poured out the sand that accumulated in it. How is it even possible for an entire hallway to be a massive dessert with a bunch of doors standing on their own to even fit inside of the school?! It even had its own sun glaring down on it!

"Hey little ladies! You two lost?" a man who was standing behind the two asked in concern.

"Uh yeah, do you think you can help... us?" Xion said as she turned around to look at the man only to trail off when she saw the man's size.

The man in question was quite tall and seemed to have taken a page from the cool and incomprehensible hero archetype. He was swarthy and muscle-bound with a golden tan, sporting black sunglasses that hid his blue eyes from view, and a large golden afro. He wore a short sleeved blue jacket with puffed out shoulders that exposes his well-toned abs, a necklace with the letter H on it, long, dark blue jeans with frayed cuffs, and a pair brown boots.

The blond easily towered over the two girls.

"Uh, hi." Xion said awed by the man's size while Terra just gaped in awe.

"Yo!" he greeted with a wave. "My name's Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! But you can call me Bo-bobo." said the man.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bo-bobo. Do you, umm, work here?" asked Terra.

"Yep! I'm the janitor!" the blonde said proudly.

"That's nice to hear Bo-bobo. Do you think you can tell us how to get to the main office? We need to get our class schedules." Xion said as she looked around the area.

"Sure thing!" he then pulled out a little remote control device with a big red button on it. He pushed the button and a trapdoor suddenly opened up under Xion and Terra's feet.

"Meep..." the ravenette said fearfully as she and the Esperkin hugged each other before falling through the floor screaming.

The trapdoor closed and left no indication that it was ever there to begin with.

Bo-bobo then out the switch away before reaching into an afro and pulling out a mop.

He walked off while whistling a jaunty little tune.

* * *

A few moments later a trapdoor that looked Bo-bobo's face opened up in the ceiling and Xion and Terra fell to the floor.

The door then disappeared without a trace.

"Ugh, what happened?" Xion asked as she held her head.

"I think we fell through a trapdoor." Terra said as she rubbed her rear.

The two looked up and saw they were in a spacious white hall-way with a greco-roman design with a bright skylight on the roof.

"Wait... Are we on the fifth floor?" the Keyblade wielder asked as she looked around with an incredulous expression on her face.

"That's impossible! We were on the first floor!" the green-haired girl said in disbelief.

"Are you two looking for the main office?" a male voice asked from nearby.

Both girls looked to where the voice came from and saw a man that was physically in his late twenties, and stood roughly six feet tall. He had crimson eyes and long black hair. He wore a red bandanna with his fringe emerging over it. the man's most distinctive feature was his red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape his attire was black with several straps and buckles. He wore a holster for his gun against his right leg, and pointed sabatons on his feet. He wore a golden gauntlet on his left arm.

"Umm, yes we are." replied Xion.

"Then you might want to look down there." Vincent said as he pointed down the hall at a pair of intricately designed double doors before walking away.

"Oh, thanks!" she said after she and Terra looked at the doors before turning to thank the man. But she gasped in shock when he was no longer in view despite the hallway being long and almost completely white.

'_Who was that man?_' the ravenette thought as she stared off in the direction the man went.

They quickly got their schedules and left the main office.

Soon after that the two had to separate from each other since their homerooms were in different rooms.

And after wandering through a few more reality bending hallways, Xion finally reached were she finally was before this flashback started.

**Flashback End!**

* * *

'_Well, here I am._' the Keyblade wielder said as she stood in front of a door.

A sign above the door read class 3-B.

'_Well, it's now or never._' she thought as she opened the door and entered the room.

* * *

**With Karly**

Karly had been sitting in her homeroom for the past few minutes being swarmed by students who had either seen, or heard about her fight and victory over the captain of the disciplinary committee's freshmen division.

Just as she was about to pass out from claustrophobia, the door opened.

Everyone looked to the door to see a fifteen year old girl with short, jaw-length hair and deep, blue eyes, the same color as the sky. She wore a simple white tee shirt, long blue jeans, a black short sleeved jacket, and a pair of black converse sneakers.

The girl looked very nervous with everyone staring at her.

"Are you supposed to be here?" asked the homeroom teacher.

"Yes. My name is Xion Alyson Stoner." Xion said with a formal bow.

"I see. Well, pick any seat you want." the teacher said as he checked Xion's name off of the attendance sheet.

Xion made her way to an empty seat by the window, which just so happens to be next to Karly's.

She looked over at the brunette and smiled.

"Hi! My name's Xion. What's yours?" the Keyblade wielder said as she extended her hand to the girl.

"The name's Karly. It starts with a K." Karly said as she shook Xion's hand.

"Nice to meet you Karly! I hope we can become good friends." the ravenette said with a smile.

"Maybe. But I have to see if I like you first." the brunette said with a smirk.

"Well, what do you think so far?" Xion asked in curiosity. She wanted to make a good first impression.

"You're alright so far. But we'll have to see later on, won't we?" she asked smirk still in place.

"Is that a challenge?" asked the Keyblade wielder.

"Maybe..." the girl said teasingly.

Xion smirked. If this was Karly's game, then she was willing to play. '_Alright Karly. If you want to make me work for it then bring it on!_' she thought as determination flashed through her eyes.

Challenge Accepted! Operation: Become friends with Karly has begun!

**End of Chapter One!**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Play Kingdom Hearts OST- Hand in Hand**

(1)* The world of Final Fantasy XV (Formerly known as Versus XIII)

Titano Man XIII: It's finally done! I can't believe that it took me months to finish this chapter!

Naminé: Don't you work on Dark Destiny more than you do on this story?

Titano Man XIII: Yes I do. And I pray to any God that will listen that my little sister doesn't find out that I've been putting off the story she's been wanting me to write for her since my sophomore year.

Little Sis: *with a scary smile on her face* That I don't find out what?

Titano Man XIII: Eep!

Sora: What, you didn't know?

Titano Man starts making gestures behind his little sister telling Sora to shut up.

Sora: Well, he's been putting off writing this chapter for months while he worked on his own story.

Titano Man facepalms and curses Sora for his idiocy.

Little Sis: Is that so? *looks at Titano Man*

Titano man XIII: I have plenty of the chapters for this story already written on paper! Isn't that enough for now?!

Little Sis: Nope! I expect the next chapter to be up by next month if you wish to keep the ability to have kids.

Titano Man XIII: *Nods fearfully while protectively holding his family jewels* Got it!

Little Sis: Good!

Little Sis walks off leaving a trembling Titano Man behind.

Riku: You based Karly off her?!

Titano Man XIII: Yes. But I toned her down. By a lot! *Takes a deep breath* Well now that the death threats are over I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Final Kingdom. Just so you know Bo-bobo won't be the only character from another game/anime that I'll put in here. Though it'll only be characters no world outside of Final Fantasy. Anyways, please leave a review and let me know how I did. I know my chapters are pretty long so if you don't like that then I apologize, but if you flame me for it, then frak off! Now someone close this thing off!

Karly: See you next time!

Titano Man XIII: How'd you get in here?!


	2. Geniuses, Heartless, and Datalogs

Titano Man XIII: Welcome. I am here to bring to you, great viewer, and quality entertainment. Because without I would just be some ordinary guy waiting for when he gets accepted into college so he could kick start his career.

Karly: Geez, what's with the whole humble and serious act?

Titano Man XIII: What? People like humble story writers.

Karly: Whatever... Let's just get this show on the road.

Titano Man XIII: Alright, alright. Roll the disclaimer!

Xion: Titano Man XIII does not own Kingdom Hearts, Dissidia Final Fantasy, and Final Fantasy in general, Pokémon, or anything else that he decides to put in here. He does however have ownership over all of the OCs in this story with the exception of Shinryu Verus who belongs to The Unknowing Herald.

Titano Man XIII: With that out of the way, Shin... please say hi.

Shinryu Verus: Hello everyone.

Titano Man XIII: And with that I say, on with the show!

* * *

**Final Kingdom**

**Arc 1: Welcome to Kingdom Hearts Academy!**

The scene opens to show the illustrious, if oddly named, Kingdom Hearts Academy.

It is here that future politicians, businessmen, scientists, and great heroes are made for the benefit of the world and its people.

We shift our focus to a classroom situated on the third floor of the main school building.

Here we see a Miss. Xion Alyson Stoner staring out of the window while supporting her head with her arm.

**Play Final Fantasy VIII OST- Balamb Garden**

It had been a full two weeks since the start of the school year and the days passed quickly as the students got used to their schedules and the layout of the school.

The room was peaceful with quiet chatter here and there.

The door then opened and Karly walked in looking quite tired. She still wore the same clothes from two weeks ago only the tie was no longer there.

The scene froze as the name of the episode appeared on screen.

**Geniuses, Heartless, and Datalogs.**

The brunette groaned as she entered the room and took her seat.

"Another day of sitting on my ass and listening to a bunch of pretentious old farts talk about how smart they are." she said tiredly with a sigh.

She looked around the room for a minute before sighing.

'_I've been here for two weeks and I'm already bored of school. Something interesting better happen soon or else I'll go insane!_' she thought as she looked at the hi-tech smart board at the front of the room.

She gazed around once more until her eyes landed on Xion, who appeared to be deep in thought.

'_I wonder what she's thinking about?_' she thought as she stared at the ravenette.

Karly reached over and tapped Xion's shoulder.

"Hey... Xion, right? What're you so deep in thought about?" she asked in a bored tone. She really didn't care about what the girl was thinking about, she just wanted to start a conversation.

But Karly received no response.

'_Is she ignoring me?!_' she thought in irritation as her left eye twitched. No one ignores Karly and gets away with it! She huffed in annoyance as she sat back in her seat and crossed her eyes over her chest. '_I'll teach her to ignore me!_' she thought as a mischievous look came onto her face.

The girl slowly reached out to grasp Xion's wrist. She was about to grab it when a voice spoke up from behind her.

Hey Karly! What'cha doin'?" asked the voice. (Somewhere far away a little Hispanic/Jewish girl sneezed)

Karly jumped a little and looked back to see Myde "Demyx" K. Suzumura standing behind her with a curious look on his face.

The girl glanced back to the ravenette to see if she had noticed. Fortunately she hadn't. Karly looked back to Demyx and glared at him. "Demyx! What are you doing here?!" she whispered harshly.

"What? Can't a guy pay a visit to a friend every now and then?" asked the musician.

"Not when that friend's about to pull a prank!" growled the girl. "Now sit back and shut up! And if you don't, I'll take your precious sitar and bash it over your head until it breaks!" she said threateningly.

The blond gulped and backed off. He didn't want that to happen. Mostly due to how sturdy his sitar was.

The girl returned to her prank and reached towards the ravenette. She grabbed the girl's wrist and briefly checked to see if the girl had noticed or not before quickly pulling the limb out from under her head.

Xion's head slammed down onto the desk with a thud.

Karly started giggling at her success and even Myde couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Xion let a small groan of discomfort before she lifted her head and spied a chuckling Myde and a giggling Karly. She let a slight scowl mar her pretty face before she reached into her item bag with infinite storage and pulled the biggest, thickest, and heaviest textbook her teachers had assigned her so far.

She easily lifted the large book into the air a little above her head before bringing it down with all of her might. "Xion Chop!" she cried out as the heavy book came down. (Somewhere out there a scythe wielding girl with pigtails sneezed.)

Karly noticed the attack upcoming towards her and quick moved her head out of the way.

The attack missed Karly but it struck Myde on the head instead.

The attack not only knocked the blond out, but it also caused blood to flow out from where the book struck.

**Demyx Owned****: 3**

The ravenette launched another attack, but this time it was caught by Karly.

"That was close." the brunette said with a little relief in her voice.

The girl looked at her would be attacker and saw her glaring at her.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I was just trying to snap you out the funk you were in, okay." she said with a sheepish smile as she let go of the girl's wrist. She had a feeling something like this would happen.

"Next time you could try, I don't know, shaking my shoulder, or speaking up." Xion said with a blank look as she put her book down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Got it." Karly said with a nod. "What were you thinking about?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, I was thinking about how the weather outside was affecting people today." Xion said as she gestured to the weather outside.

Karly looked out the window and saw that it had started raining outside.

"I also zoned out a little." the ravenette added sheepishly.

The two girls then looked to the floor when they heard a groan.

They saw that Myde was regaining consciousness.

"Why did you hit me?" he asked as he held his throbbing head.

"Sorry. I was aiming for Karly." she admitted sheepishly. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Believe it or not, but this sort of thing happens all the time. I'll be back to one hundred percent in a little bit." the musician said waving his hand dismissively.

"I see..." Xion said not really sure that she understood that.

"It's one of Demyx's special skills! He can bounce back from almost any injury in no time at all!" Karly said with a smirk and a shrug.

"Can heal... at rapid... pace..." the ravenette said as she scrawled something into a notebook.

"Uh, what are you doing?" the brunette asked as she stared at her classmate in confusion.

"Oh, this?" she said pointing at the notebook. "I'm making a sort of Datalog of a few of the more interesting people I meet here." she said as she closed the notebook. "I only have four entries so far. But I'll be able to fill it out more as time goes on." she said as she put the notebook away.

"What entries do you have so far?" asked Myde.

"Well, aside from you... I have myself... My friend Terra... and Karly." she said as she counted off the entries on her fingers.

"You put me in you Datalog thing?" Karly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes... But it's pretty much empty since I don't know anything about you." the ravenette said with a sigh.

"Hm... Maybe I'll help you fill it out later if it means that much to you." Karly said with a shrug.

"Really?"

"Sure." replied the brunette.

"Does lunch sound like a good time?" asked Xion.

"Sure. In fact... Meet me at this address." Karly said as she scribbled down the name of a restaurant she and her friends frequented.

"Thanks. I'll meet you there!" the girl said with a grateful smile. This was great! Not only will she be able to fill out her Datalog. But she'll also be one step closer to befriending the mysterious brunette. Maybe she'll bring Terra along too. Since the students were allowed to leave school grounds during lunch, she could use it as an opportunity to hang out with her new and equally mysterious friend some more.

"Well, I better get going. Me and Axel have some big stuff going on later." Myde said as he turned to leave the room.

"Big prank on Vexen?" asked Karly.

"Maybe..." was all the blond said.

"Alright. Well, tell me how it went later, kay." said the brunette.

"Sure thing! Well, see you later Karls!" the musician said as he left the room.

"DON'T CALL ME KARLS!" she shouted at him with a tick mark on her head. "God... He can be so annoying sometimes." she muttered irritably.

Soon after the bell rang to signal the beginning of classes.

**Play awesome anime opening!**

* * *

**Later with Xion in her English class!**

Xion was diligently scribbling down the notes that her English teacher Mr. Lumaria "Marluxia" Ikeda had written down on the board.

Lumaria was a tall, elegant man with feminine features (which several girls found attractive). He had shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles, blue eyes, and his lips were a pale pink. He wore a simple white button-up, long-sleeved, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black dress pants with matching shoes, and a silver chain necklace with a blooming rose as the pendant. His attire was simple yet elegant.

"Now my students. Can anyone tell me how the Goddess Cosmos fell into her eternal slumber?" the rose-haired man asked as he turned to face his students.

They were studying a book called 'The Tragedy of the Goddess.' It was a pretty good read. It spoke of an endless war between Gods and the sacrifice the Goddess made in order for the war to end and for the worlds to be at peace.

Xion raised her hand to answer the question.

"Xion... You've answered every question I had asked so far. Perhaps you should let someone else have a go?" he asked with a sweatdrop. Xion was a good student. That much was certain. But if she answered every question then it'll make all the other students look like idiots.

"Oh... Okay Mr. Ikeda." the girl said sheepishly as she put her hand down.

"Now... Anyone?" he asked as he looked over the room.

No one raised their hand.

Just when he was about to give up and let Xion answer the question, he noticed one of his students sleeping in the back of the room.

He narrowed his eyes at the boy. One thing he doesn't tolerate in his class is laziness.

"SHINRYU VERUS!" he shouted waking the boy up. "Since you find my class so boring why don't you answer the question?!" he asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "Can you tell me how the Goddess of Harmony fell into her eternal slumber and the prophecy involving her awakening?" he asked with a scowl. Dealing with lazy students was one way to lose your hair early. And the man did _not_ want that to happen.

The boy known as Shiryu "Shin" Verus yawned before standing from his seat.

Shin was a young man of Caucasian descent and he was slightly above average height (1.82 meters). He had shoulder-length spiky brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore an un-zipped black over-jacket with the design of a golden dragon wing on his back, a matching black shirt, trousers, and shoes. All of them with golden linings to them.

"In order to stop the endless cycles of conflict, Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, turned her own heart into sixteen crystals of light, which she then gave to her warriors to combat Chaos, the God of Discord and his disciples. After a long battle the Warriors of Cosmos defeated Chaos' disciples and used the crystals given to them by the Goddess to turn the God of Discord into crystal before sealing him into the eternal Void for all eternity. Since the Goddes no longer had her heart she fell into an eternal slumber. The warriors then hid the crystals across the sixteen known worlds on orders from the Goddess. The prophecy connected to this story states that four great crystals representing the elements of water, fire, earth, and wind will choose warriors that will set out and find the crystal and bring them to the Goddess to awaken her." said the young man. He had read and reread the book many times since it was assigned to the class two weeks ago. The only reason he was asleep was because they were going over details from the beginning of the book. He didn't find going over details he already knew interesting so he decided to take a short nap.

Everyone stared slack jawed at the brunet.

"That's... correct..." the rose-haired man said incredulously. He never expected to get such an answer.

"Is that all?" asked Shin.

"Yes... you may sit down now." Lumaria said still thunderstruck.

The boy then sat back down and promptly fell asleep.

Xion stared at Shin with interest.

She then pulled out her Datalog and started scribbling in a new entry.

"Shiryu... Verus... really, really smart." she muttered as she wrote down the info. She closed the notebook and looked at the snoozing boy. '_There is more to that guy than meets the eye. And I intend to find out!_' she thought with determination.

**End Theme**

* * *

**In a hallway later that day!**

**Play Final Fantasy VIII OST- Breezy**

Xion was walking down a hallway looking through the entries she had written in her Datalog thus far. She had several new entries added since her English class.

Oddly they were of a couple of the teachers in there as well.

"Even "Vexen" Doofenshmirtz. Hair: blond, eyes: blue, job: scientist, elemental affinity: ice. A little odd. Comes up with new inventions and experiments every day. Very smart." she said as she read over her science teacher's info. "Aeleus "Lexaeus" Banner. Hair: auburn, eyes: blue, job: security guard/gym teacher, elemental affinity: earth. Huge in stature. Super strong. Silent. Smart despite his appearance." she said as she read the info about Aeleus. She had scribbled down the information on these two and a few others during the day. She was quite curious about these people and wanted to learn more about them. How she learned their nicknames though could be anyone's guess.

She was so preoccupied with what she was doing that she didn't see the person in front of her until she bumped right into them.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you little brat!" an irritated male voice said as Xion looked up at the person from her spot on the floor.

It was Vanitas.

"Oh... It's you." Xion said as she threw a glare at the boy.

"What's that supposed to mean." the raven-haired boy said with a scowl.

"That much should be obvious Mr. Sexist." the ravenette said as she picked herself off the floor and dusted off her clothes.

"Huh?" the boy asked as he arched an eyebrow in confusion.

Xion rolled her eyes. "Remember the first day? You bumped into me and my friend and called us talentless, top-heavy, idiots! Remember?" she asked with a scowl.

"That? I was joking." he said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets not realizing the horrible mistake he just made.

"A joke?" she asked her face betraying no emotion.

Uh-oh...

"Yep."

Shut up Vanitas!

"As is, it's meant to be funny?" the ravenette said as her rage began to grow.

Abort! Abort!

"Uh, yeah." Vanitas said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Though I guess that you might be scatterbrained as well if you don't know what a joke means." he said with a shrug.

This time he meant it.

And… that did it.

"I see..." she said as pure, unbridled, girl-rage welled up inside her. "Well then... I have a joke for you!" she said with a venomous smile on her face.

Don't fall for it!

"What is it?" asked Vanitas.

I'll say a few nice words for you at your funeral.

"How do you get a boy to reach a high C?" she asked with that smile still on her face.

"Don't know? How do you get a boy to reach a high C?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You do... THIS!" she said as she delivered a fierce kick to the boy's family jewels.

I tried to warn him...

People who had seen the act couldn't help but wince.

Vanitas fell to his knees while clutching the afflicted spot in agony.

"Stupid sexist bastard says he's joking then calls me scatterbrained...!" she muttered angrily as she stormed off.

Meanwhile Vanitas was still on the ground whimpering in pain.

That poor stupid bastard.

**End Theme**

* * *

**Later on in Radiant Garden!**

**Play Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST- Radiant Garden**

Terra Branford was taking a leisurely stroll through the streets of Radiant Garden during her lunch period.

She reached the city's Central Square only to stop in awe upon seeing the massive amounts of flowers planted here.

The Central Square was a large open pavilion lined with tall pine trees. Further into the square you can find four large gardens with multiple colored flowers lined up into several rows. Two of the gardens, which sat opposite to each other, had rows of red, white, and yellow flowers. The other two gardens, which also sat opposite to each other, had blue, white, and yellow rows of flowers. And in the center was a beautiful mosaic mural.

To the north end of the square were the golden gates that led to the Castle where the King of Radiant Garden and his family resided.

To the south was the stairwell that led to the main gate that led to the Outer Gardens.

To the east and west were paths that led further into the city.

All in all, the Central Square was quite beautiful.

Terra walked further into the square taking in the sights. She was amazed how well this city got along with nature. The city really lived up to its name.

She stopped in front of one of the gardens and crouched down to look at the flowers.

As she looked, she noticed a small green flowering bush sitting in front of her. It was quite small and almost escaped her notice. It had large, beautiful, pink, five petal flowers with two leaves on the sides with many smaller pink flowers on the top.

"Such pretty flowers." she said as she went to pick one of the flowers out of the bush.

Just as she was about to touch one of the large pink flowers on the side, the bush suddenly moved out of her reach on its own!

"Huh?" the girl asked in confusion as the bush stopped a little ways out of her reach. She tilted her head to the side in confusion before leaning forward slightly to touch the bush.

She was about to reach it when the bush moved again!

She leaned in more and the bush moved back some more.

Getting annoyed, Terra jumped forward to grab the odd bush only for it to move away again!

The green-haired girl face planted into the flowerbed as the bush stopped outside of her reach.

Terra picked herself up and sat on her knees while wiping the dirt from her face. She looked at the small bush for several moments wondering just what kind of plant runs away from people.

Her wondering came to an end when the bush unfurled and revealed itself to be a small, hedgehog-like creature.

"Oh! What are you little one?" Terra asked in surprise as she tilted her head to get a better look at the odd animal. "You look quite familiar... Where have I seen an animal like you before?" she asked as she tried to dig up a memory of where she had seen a creature like the one she was looking at before.

Before she could think any further, the odd little animal suddenly ran off towards the Castle Gardens.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" she said as she chased after the animal. One thing about Terra that all should know is that she loves animals. And to have one either not like her or be fearful of her is like a stab to the heart.

* * *

**At the Castle Gardens!**

**Play Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum OST- Eterna Forest**

Terra reached the only part of the Castle Gardens that were open to the public and looked around for the odd little animal she was chasing.

She noticed something in the corner of her eye dart into a nearby bush and she moved towards it.

"It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you." she said gently as she held her hand out for the little creature.

Slowly, tentatively, the small animal crawled out from the bush it was hiding in and looked at the girl.

Now that it was out in the open Terra could see its features clearly.

The creature, known to many as a Pokémon, was a small, white hedgehog-like creature. It had green fur on its back and a pink flower with two leaves on each side of its head, which resembled the Gracidea flower. Its legs were short and its underside was plump.

Terra gasped when she saw the creature. '_It's so CUTE!_' she thought as she gazed at the Pokémon. "Now I know what you are!" she said with a smile as she reached out and gently pet the creature on its head. "You're a Shaymin! A Grass-type Pokémon indigenous to this world!" she said excitedly as she picked the hedgehog-like creature up and placed it onto her lap. "I read about you and other Pokémon from the books my father gave me when I was younger!" she said as she continued to cuddle with the adorable looking creature. "I always wanted to meet with one of you but the book said your species is very rare. I'm glad that I finally got to meet one of you." she said with a lovely smile on her face. She can finally cross meeting a Shaymin off her bucket list now.

"_I'm glad I got to meet someone as nice as you too!_" a small voice said from within Terra's mind.

Terra's eyes widened as she looked at the Pokémon sitting in her lap. "Did you just talk to me?" she asked in surprise. She had read that Legendary Pokémon had the ability to communicate to humans via telepathy, but she wasn't very sure about that fact until just now.

Shaymin nodded its head in confirmation.

"_I'm sorry I ran away from you earlier. I was a little shy._" the Pokémon said with an embarrassed blush.

"It's okay. To tell you the truth, I can get pretty shy around new people too." she said with a small smile.

"_Really?_" asked the Grass-type.

Terra nodded her head in confirmation. "Do you live in this garden? Or are you just passing through?" she asked the little animal.

"_I live here with all the other Pokémon in the garden. The princesses often come by to play with us or just to sit down and relax._" said Shaymin.

"There are other Pokémon living here?!" the green-haired girl asked with an excited gleam in her eye.

"_Uh-huh! They're all around us right now! You just weren't paying attention._" Shaymin said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked in shock. Normally she paid very close attention to her surroundings when it came to animals. She wondered if any of them would come out to greet her.

Her answer came when she felt something land on her head.

She looked up to see a small bird-like Pokémon known as a Fletchling looking down at her.

Fletchling was a small, avian Pokémon similar in appearance to a robin. It had a reddish-orange head with a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. Their body and wings were gray, and there were white tips on the wings. They had a long, black tail with a white 'v'-shaped marking near the tip. The tail ended in two points, and had two feathers sticking out at the base, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow. Its legs, beak, and eyes were black. The legs were thin and spindly, with two toes facing forward and one pointing backward on each foot.

"Fletchling!" cried the small flying-type.

"Hello there." Terra said with a smile as she scratched the Pokémon's head with her finger.

Soon other Pokémon of varying types appeared around the girl. Curious as to who she was. I would describe which types to you but that would take up too much time. So please feel free to use your imagination.

Terra was having the time of her life being around so many animals.

Little did she know that she was being watched by something nearby.

"I've never seen so many Pokémon before in my life! Granted that this is my first time meeting a Pokémon." she said with a giggle. "You don't mind that I stay here for lunch do you?" she asked the Pokémon to which they all agreed. Apparently they quickly took a liking to her.

Suddenly a series of loud clanking sounds sounded out behind Terra to see a group of monsters standing behind her.

**Play Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST- Black Garden**

The creatures, known to some as Heartless, appeared as a noble knight-type warrior at first glance. But a closer examination revealed that the creatures, known as Soldiers, were just as beastly as any other Heartless. Their muscular forms were clad in a bluish-black body suit bearing the Heartless emblem, which was a black heart with red linings, a jagged red cross going through the middle, and a fleur-de-lis at the bottom, and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. They wore black, silver trimmed shoes that ended in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. Its true Heartless behavior comes out on a close examination of their fierce blue and red-tipped claws, and their shadowed faces with bright yellow eyes and toothy maw.

"What are those things?!" Terra asked in shock.

"_Monsters!_" Shaymin cried as it and the other Pokémon fled leaving the green haired girl alone with the beasts.

Terra stood up and stared at the Heartless before her.

The creatures slowly advanced as the girl stood there, unsure about what was going on.

"Stay back! I don't want to fight you!" she said as she backed up.

The Heartless ignored her and charged at her, intending to rip out her heart.

**Battle Info****: Defeat all of the Heartless**

"Get away!" she shouted as she sent a blast of ice magic at one of the creatures killing it instantly.

The Heartless exploded into black mist, releasing a pink, heart-shaped light as it did so.

The other Heartless kept advancing and Terra had to dodge several of their attacks.

She then sent a small spark of fire skidding along the ground at one of the Soldiers.

Once it was underneath the Heartless, it exploded and killed it.

She then struck several Heartless with bolts of lightning, causing them to explode and release the hearts they had.

The Heartless didn't give up and kept attacking.

"These things just won't quit!" the green-haired girl said as she panted lightly. She was starting to run a little low on MP.

One Soldier got a little too close and she knocked it back with a blast of ice.

"Darkness of Gravity!" she cried as she flattened the Soldiers with a field of increased gravity. Sorrowful Waters!" she said as she raised her hands into the air.

Suddenly a powerful jet of water shot up from the ground and killed all of the Heartless.

An aura of light surrounded for a moment, signaling that she had just leveled up.

**Terra leveled up!**

**Terra is now level 10!**

**HP increased!**

**MP increased!**

**AP increased!**

**Received 100 Munny!**

**Received Potion!**

**End Theme**

Terra looked around to see if any more of those creatures were around.

She relaxed when she saw that she was alone.

"I'm glad it's over." she said in relief. "Just what were those monsters?" she asked herself as she crossed her arms under her breasts and tilted her head to the side in thought.

Just then a single Soldier Heartless leapt out at her from the bushes nearby.

Terra gasped in shock as she turned to see the creature upcoming at her.

The Heartless' clawed hand was inches away from piercing her chest when it was suddenly killed by an intense beam of light.

Terra looked to where the beam originated and saw a small Grass Pokémon known as a Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur was a small, quadruped Pokémon with green or bluish green skin and dark patches. Its thick legs each ended with three sharp claws. Its eyes had red irises, while the sclera and pupils were white. Bulbasaur had a pair of small, pointed teeth visible whenever its mouth is open. It had a bulb on its back, grown from a seed planted there at birth. The bulb provided it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained within.

"Bulbasaur?" the Pokémon asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Thank you." she said in gratitude as she sat on her knees.

"Bulbasaur." the Grass-type said with a nod before moving to a large rock and sitting on top of it.

As Terra sat there and recovered from her battle, she thought about those creatures and what they were and where they might have come from. There was more going on in Radiant Garden than just what's on the surface.

* * *

**With Xion at the entrance of a small restaurant!**

We now Miss. Xion Alyson Stoner standing in front of a small restaurant by the name of Seventh Heaven.

She had heard about this restaurant from several people in town and wanted to check it out.

She entered the establishment alone since she wasn't able to find Terra.

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Tifa's Theme**

She saw what one would expect to find in a family restaurant.

There were many tables spaced throughout the room to provide comfort for the patrons. Private booths lined the sides while party booths for big groups were set up along the back.

"It was here that Xion spotted Karly sitting at a table surrounded by people she hadn't met before.

The brunette spotted her and waved her over.

Xion walked over to the table.

"It's about time you got here Stoner! We were just about to order." Karly said with a cheerful grin.

"Sorry I'm late. I was looking for a friend of mine so I could ask her to join us." the ravenette said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Now sit your butt down and order something!" Karly commanded playfully.

Xion sat down and looked at the menu.

"So you're the kid Karly was telling us about." a man with spiky red hair and green eyes said from a seat to the immediate right side of Karly.

It was Lea.

"I didn't think Karly would talk about someone she barely knows." Xion said in mild surprise. It wasn't uncommon for news to spread quickly. But Karly didn't look like one to talk about everything they do to someone. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

"Eh, Karly's always blabbing about something she's doing. She might not look it, but she acts just like a white girl." the pyromancer said jokingly.

"I do not!" she said as she punched the man on the arm.

"Hey, I'm kidding! You gotta learn to lighten up!" the redhead said as he rubbed his arm.

"Whatever." the girl said with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Xion couldn't help but smile at the playful banter. She wanted friends like that.

"Anyways, my name's Lea, but Karly here calls me Axel. You can call me either name, so commit them to memory. Got it?" asked Lea.

"Got it!" Xion said with a nod.

"We already met. The name's Myde. But you can call me Demyx." Myde said with a wave as he sat to Karly's left.

"Hi! I'm Sora. Nice to meet you." said a boy sitting to Lea's right.

The boy, Sora, had spiky brown hair, and blue eyes the same shade as the sky. He wore a blue shirt with red pockets on the front, a black jacket with a pair of silver shoulder pads strapped to it and a black hood on the back, black, baggy, knee-length pants with a black belt and a red satchel attached to each pant leg, black shoes that turn yellow at the heel, black, fingerless gloves, and a silver chain necklace with a crown shaped pendant.

"I'm Kairi." a girl said to Sora's right.

Kairi had shoulder-length dark red hair, deep blue eyes likened to the sea, and a pale complexion. She wore a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appeared to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sported three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers with the laces tied around the ankles. Around her neck was a necklace with a small silver bead attached to it.

"My name is Naminé." said a girl to Kairi's right.

Naminé bared a slight resemblance to Kairi, in face, eyes, and body structure, but that's where the similarities ended. She had long blonde hair which she had draped over her right shoulder, a slightly paler complexion than Kairi, rosy cheeks, and pale pink lips. She wore a plain, pure white, mid-thigh-length, lace dress with slight blue sandals.

"Name's Riku." said a boy sitting to Naminé's right side.

Riku was a tall, fit, young man with long, shoulder-length silver hair and teal colored eyes. He wore a black, zip-up tank top with a white and yellow vest over it, a white, thick band on his left wrist, baggy, blue pants held up by a black belt with square spike studs, and a simple pair of white sneakers.

"My name's Roxas. It's nice to meet you." said a boy to Myde's left.

Roxas' facial features closely resembled Sora's, having the same bright blue eyes as him, the same body build, and spiky hair as well. In contrast to Sora's brown hair, Roxas' hair was a golden blond. His hair style also separated them, as the front concentrated the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and flakier. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling an 'X'. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, he wore a wristband with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

The ravenette looked at the boys and felt a small blush dust her cheeks. She always found blonds to be quite good looking.

"Hi. My name's Ventus. But you can just call me Ven." said a boy on Roxas' left side.

Xion looked at the boy and her eyes widened in shock.

Ventus looked exactly like Roxas! Only his hair and eyes were a slightly lighter shade.

Ven had spiky blond hair that was the in the same style as Roxas' and bright blue eyes. The same shade as Sora's. He wore a jacket that was white on the right side and black on the left side with a red pleated collar. Under the jacket was a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. Under that he wore a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also had a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appeared to be under his vest. His pants were colored in shades of grey, black, and white and ballooned slightly before closing up halfway down his legs, similar to Capri pants. He also wore an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband with white edges. He wore two black, criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wore a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots appeared to be an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey.

Xion stared at the boy for several moments before shaking her head.

"Hi... My name's Xion Alyson Stoner. But you can all just call me Xion." she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Xion!" Kairi greeted cheerfully.

"We heard quite a bit about you from Karly." said Riku.

"I can't wait to get to know all of you better!" the ravenette said with a nod. She then looked at Roxas and Ven. "Okay... I just have to ask..." she said as she looked between the two. "Are you two twins or something?" she asked sheepishly.

The two blonds looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Pay up." Karly said as she held her hand out towards Lea.

The redhead grumbled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out one hundred Munny and giving it to Karly.

Xion had a confused look on her face as she stared at the odd group.

The two boys stopped laughing and Roxas spoke.

"You're not the first person to ask that." he said with a small smile as he scratched the back of his head. "I am a twin... Just not with Ven." he said with a shrug.

"Who's your twin?" Xion asked in curiosity.

"That'd be me." Sora said with a wave.

"Huh? But you two don't..." the girl said while gesturing to the two.

"We're fraternal." said Roxas.

"Oh."

"And Ven here's my body double." Roxas said with a grin.

"Hey! I'm not your body double! If anything you're my body double!" Ven said as he looked at his fellow blond.

"Get real!" Roxas said as he pushed Ven's shoulder.

The two boys laughed in amusement. Apparently this was an old joke they shared.

"You know, Naminé and I are twins too." Kairi said with a grin.

Xion looked the two over.

"Yeah, I can totally see it." the ravenette said with a small giggle.

The waitress then arrived to take their orders.

"Hello! I'm Aerith Gainsborough! And I'll be your waitress this afternoon!" the girl said as she walked up to the table.

Aerith had long brown hair that was drawn back into a thick plait with a large pink ribbon holding it together and she had deep emerald-green eyes. She wore a carmine pink and white top held up by a string that wrapped around her neck. Underneath this top, Aerith wore a pink dress with a horizontal white stripe near the bottom. She wore yet another dress underneath the first one, this dress being white and slightly longer than the first. And on her feet were a pair of brown boots.

"Hey, Aerith!" Karly said with a wave.

"Oh! Hello Karly! Let me guess... You want the usual?" Aerith asked rhetorically as a smile graced her face.

"If you would?" the brunette asked with an innocent expression.

"I guess that the same goes for all of you too?" she asked eyeing Karly's friends to which they nodded.

Aerith wrote down the orders and then spotted Xion.

"You're must be new here. What'll you be having?" the waitress asked as she got ready to write down the girl's order.

"Um... I guess I'll have a regular burger and fries." Xion said with a shrug.

"Alright then." Aerith said with a nod. "Your orders will be ready soon." she said as she walked away.

"Hey Xion." Lea called out, getting the girl's attention. "I heard from Karly that you're making something called a 'Datalog,' right?"

The girl nodded.

"What's it for?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, well... It's for information really." she said as she pulled out the notebook. "I compile the data on people who I think are interesting." she said as she opened onto an entry about Karly. "The more I learn about a person I meet... The more information I add." she said as she closed the Datalog. "I also use it to record events and write down other relevant sources of information." she said as she put the notebook away.

"Sounds like it could come in handy." Riku said a little impressed. Travelers and warriors compiling logs wasn't anything new. But he saw that Xion's Datalog was very detailed, and that meticulous work was placed into it. He could respect her desire to seek out information since they say knowledge is power, but he wondered what a girl like her would do with the info after.

"It will!" Xion said excitedly. "You see, a lot of bestiaries out there are incomplete. They either have creatures they had yet to discover, or information about an already known species of animal that they didn't learn about. The same can be said about history as well. There's still so much we humans can learn. That's why I'm making this Datalog. If I can learn everything about the people I meet, the places I've been to, and the monsters I fight, then I can fill in all of the missing bits of information that we don't know about!" she said with a grin. This had been a dream of hers for quite some time. She had several holes in her memory that have been nagging at her. So she figured that if she learned more about the past and what's out there, then she could probably fill in the gaps in her memories as well.

"That's a pretty tough job for just one kid." Lea said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You're all welcomed to help me if you want to?" she asked politely.

"Hm, I'll think about it." Karly said as she put a finger to her lip in thought.

After that, their orders arrived and they conversed casually as they ate.

But unbeknownst to Xion and the others, someone was listening in.

"So... the little Poppet thinks she can fill in the gaps huh? As if!" a shadowed man said from nearby. "There're some things in this world not worth learning about." the man said before getting up and leaving the restaurant.

**End Theme**

**Narrator****: As two of our heroes begin to connect with each other. A mysterious man leaves the Seventh Heaven, muttering cryptic words. Just who is this man? And what does he know? Will Xion ever fill in the gaps in her memory? Will Terra become more prominent as the story progresses? Will I ever stop asking questions we probably know the answers too? Find out in the next exciting installation of Kingdom Hearts Academy!**

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Play Kingdom Hearts OST Hand in Hand**

Titano Man XIII: That's the end of chapter two! Shorter than the last chapter for those who don't normally read 10K+ word chapters. I'll try to keep the chapters not too long, but not too short either. Depends on what I'm writing about in that chapter. Oh, and since I'm working on three stories at the same time, the updates for this story won't be as frequent. So please be patient. Oh, and if the Unknowing Herald is reading this then I just have one thing to say... Thanks man! You're awesome! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think. And as a treat, I'll give you a sneak peek of what might be happening next chapter.

Teaser

Xion: A test? What kind of test?

Ignis: Falter for even a second... And you won't survive this test.

Sora: We're _so_ screwed!

?: Welcome to hell!

**Narrator****: Next time! The Test!**

Naminé: See you next time!

Titano Man XIII: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

PS: I'll need some help finding an anime opening for this story.


	3. The Test

Titano Man XIII: Hello my beloved fans. I'm back to bring to you the next exciting chapter of Kingdom Hearts Academy!

Naminé, Xion, and Nu-13: Yay!

Karly: About... Time!

Titano Man XIII: Hey, hey! I'm doing the best I can since I'm juggling three stories at the same time! More on that bit later.

Karly: Let's just get this chapter started. I want my God damn screen time!

Titano Man: Okay, okay! Geez! Roll the disclaimer!

Xion: Titano Man XIII does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Final Fantasy in general, Pokémon, or anything else he decides to put into this story. The only thing he does have ownership over are all the OCs in this story with the sole exception of Shinryu Verus who is owned by the Unknowing Herald.

Titano Man: And with that I proudly proclaim ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**Final Kingdom Arc 1 Kingdom hearts Academy**

**Chapter 3: The Test**

**Narrator: It has been a week since Xion had met Karly's friends and things have been going quite well since then. But that's not important at the moment. We instead shift our focus to a darkened room in the main office. This was in fact the headmaster's office.**

"Sir. Your 11:00 appointment is here." the secretary's voice said from the intercom on the headmaster's desk.

The headmaster's visage was covered in darkness and only the general outline of a human shape indicated where he was in the darkened room.

The shadowed man pressed the button on the intercom. "Send him in." he said to his secretary. Oddly no voice was heard. The only indication that he even said anything was the subtitles on the screen.

"I can't hear your subtitles, sir." said the woman. "But I'll assume that you said to send him here." she said before the intercom buzzed off.

A minute later another figure walked into the room.

The figure closed the door behind them only to stumble and fall to the floor a second later.

"Ow! How can you even _see_ in here?!" the figure said as he flipped on the lights revealing himself to be the boy Lea had called the Demon of Kingdom Hearts Academy on the first day.

The scene froze as the name of the episode appeared on screen.

**The Test**

Despite the fact that the lights were on the Headmaster's features were still drenched in shadow.

"How are you..." he asked while pointing at the man. "Never mind! That's not important!" he said while walking to a chair in front of the man's desk and sitting down in it.

"What do you need to speak to me about Damon Chaos?" the headmaster asked his voice still muted.

"Still talking in subtitles I see." the now named Damon said with a laid back grin as he rested his feet onto the Headmaster's desk and crossed his arms.

The shadowed man narrowed his unseen eyes at the boy.

"Calm down old man. I'm here for a reason." he said waving off the glare.

"Out with it then." the Headmaster said calmly as he laced his fingers in front of his face.

"You see, I've been thinking lately... There sure is a lot of trash here at our prestigious academy." the boy said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Your point?" asked the Headmaster.

"Alright, alright!" he said as he sat up straight. "Answer me this. We have so many weak students attending this academy mostly due to money or political reasons. But their all mixed in with the strong students. So how do we separate the weak from the strong so we could determine who's worth enrolling or not?" he asked as he took a thinking pose. "The reason I was thinking about this is because I've had three such weaklings in my Disciplinary Committee. I've been trying to find adequate replacements but it's hard to find them when you can't tell who's weak and whose strong." he said with a shrug. "Then it hit me!" he said with a grin and a snap of his fingers. "We have a special test for all the students." he said as he leaned forward towards the Headmaster.

"What sort of test?" the man asked as he leaned forward slightly.

Damon smirked and related his plan to the Headmaster

**Play awesome anime opening!**

* * *

**One Week Later!**

**Play Final Fantasy VIII OST- Balamb Garden**

We now shift our focus to Homeroom where Xion was rereading The Tragedy of the Goddess. It really was a good read.

She was currently reading the battle between the warrior hailing from Lufenia and his rival on the side of Chaos, who hailed from Cornelia. She was so engrossed in the battle that she didn't see Karly looking at the book from over her shoulder.

"Good book?" the brunette asked causing Xion to jump in surprise.

"Karly! How long were you standing there?" she said as she held a hand to her chest.

"Not long." the girl said with a shrug.

"Well, please don't sneak up on me like that." the ravenette said calming down.

"So how's life treating you egghead?" Karly asked while leaning her elbow on the top of Xion's head.

The girl gained a blank look on her face and pushed Karly's arm off her head. "Knock it off!" she said in annoyance. "I've been well so far. Keeping up with my studies, hanging out with my friends, and beating the crap out of a certain black-haired asshole every time I run into him!" she said the last part with a sneer.

"Wow a month in and you already have an enemy. You're off to a really good start!" the brunette said with a grin.

"Thanks." the ravenette said with a smile.

Just then the school's PA turned on.

For several moments nothing but static was heard. A woman's voice then came over the PA.

"Um, sir... They can't hear your subtitles." she said before the silence resumed.

The entire school shared a collective sweatdrop.

A computer altered voice then came over the speakers.

"Can they hear me now?" asked the man.

"Yes Headmaster." said the woman.

"Good." said the headmaster. "Attention duelists! My hair-"

"Sir that's the wrong franchise!" said the secretary.

"Oh..." said the man. "Good morning students I trust that you have all had a good first month here at our prestigious academy. As you all should know our school prides itself on the quality of its students and the impact they will leave on the world." said the Headmaster.

Karly and Xion looked at each other with arched eyebrows. What was the Headmaster getting at?

"It has been recently brought to my attention that not all of the students had enrolled here through honest means, meaning that they had either bought or bribed their way into our academy." said the man.

Many of the students gasped. A lot of them had gotten into this school because their skills had been recognized by these people as great. It is not at all easy to get into this school. They had to pass many rigorous tests in order to get in. And to hear that some students were able to get in by bribing the officials made it feel like those students were spitting in their faces. It certainly left a sour taste in their mouths.

"Since it is difficult to separate these students from the others I have devised a special test to determine who should be here and who shouldn't. So all students should report to the auditorium immediately. That is all." the Headmaster said and with that he ended his announcement.

Xion and Karly looked at each other as the other students began to mutter to each other.

"…A test? What kind of test?" the ravenette asked in confusion. She had a bad feeling about this.

Karly simply shrugged her shoulders.

You heard the Headmaster! Get going!" the homeroom teacher said as he started ushering the students out.

* * *

**In the auditorium!**

We now shift our focus to the school's massive auditorium which was big enough to house the entire student body.

The students chattered about the recent news as well as this mystery test they were to take.

"So what do you think this test's about?" Myde asked as he sat next to Lea.

"Don't know. But I have a feeling that we're not going to like it.

"Aw man! I'm not very good at tests, y'know!" Raijin said worriedly as he sat next to Seifer and Fujin.

"Stop worrying." Fuu replied in her trademarked monotone.

"Fujin's right. This test is just to find out whose trash and who's the best of the best. We got nothing to worry about." Seifer said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, Roxas?" Sora asked his twin nervously.

"Yeah?" asked the blond.

"What if we fail the test and get kicked out?" the boy asked in worry.

Roxas rested a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We both got in here because our talents were recognized by great people. I'm absolutely sure that we'll pass!" he said with a smile.

"I hope so." said Sora. He had a feeling in his gut saying that this will not be an easy test.

'_What does the Headmaster have in store for us_' Ienzo thought as he read his Lexicon. He had a feeling that mere intellect wouldn't be enough to pass this test.

Xion sat down in her seat nervously. She was worried that her skills wouldn't be enough to stay in the school.

"Xion!" a girl's voice said from nearby.

The ravenette looked over to see her friend Terra Branford taking the seat next to her.

"Hey Terra! I haven't seen you in a while." the girl said her mood instantly brightening. It was good to see a friend again.

She pulled Terra into a brief hug.

"I know. I've been spending my lunch breaks in the castle gardens." the green-haired girl said sheepishly.

"What were you doing in the castle gardens?" the ravenette asked with an arched eyebrow.

She got her answer when a small creature poked its head out from the small item bag that Terra kept strapped to her waist.

"Fletchling!" cried the tiny Pokémon.

Terra pated the bird-like creature's head.

"Shh. We don't want people to know you're here." she said softly.

Xion's eyes widened.

"Why do you have a Pokémon in your bag?!" the girl whispered to her friend.

"Well Arrow here wanted to see what my life at school was like so I decided to bring him along." Terra said sheepishly.

"Don't you know it's against the law to even _catch_ the Pokémon in the Castle Garden let alone take one out! You have to bring him back before someone notices! And you named him?!" she asked incredulously.

"I didn't know that, honest! I'll take him back as soon as the day is over." she said a little sadly. She had grown quite attached to the little guy.

Just the the Headmaster walked up onto the stage and to the podium. You'd expect that with better lighting that his features would be revealed right? Well that wasn't the case. His features were still blackened by shadow.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VIII OST- SeeD**

"Good morning my students." he said calmly. He was back to speaking in subtitles.

"How's he talking through subtitles?" Xion asked her friend who in turn shrugged.

"I am sure that you are all wondering just what this test that you will all take even is, correct?" He asked rhetorically. "Then allow me to answer. This test will determine whether or not you belong here in Kingdom Hearts Academy." he said as a large screen descended to the floor behind him and a projection showing three squares came on. "The test will be split into three segments. The first will be a written test. We will test your knowledge as well as your IQ. The second test will be an obstacle course. It's a simple get from point A to point B segment. And the third and final segment will be a test of survival." said the Headmaster.

Upon seeing the confusion in the crowd he elaborated.

"You will be thrown into an unknown location where you must use your common sense and ingenuity to survive." said the man.

Many students began to chatter at the news.

"Silence!" said the Headmaster and all of the chatter ceased. "You will all be split into three teams. Team Light." he said as the emblem of a heart with a small crown over it appeared on screen. "Team Dark." then the Heartless emblem appeared on screen. "And Team Twilight." the Nobody emblem then appeared. "Teamwork is the key in the second and third parts of the test. Not only will you all be judged individually. But you will also be judged as a team. Your every action during this test will count to your overall score. But we are looking to expel those whose skills are worthless or hold no benefit to the world. So you will not be kicked out based on your score." said the man.

The projection then turned off and the screen rose back up to the ceiling.

A collective sigh went through the room though there was still some anxiety. What if their skills weren't deemed worthy?

"Your scores will be posted after this test's conclusion. If you are unsatisfied with you score then you will seek to improve yourself as well as help those who scored below you improve as well." said the Headmaster. "Now please make your way to the exam room to begin the first part of the exam." he said before walking away from the podium and off the stage.

With that the students then stood from their seats and left the auditorium.

**End Theme**

* * *

**At the exam room!**

The students filed into several large rooms and saw rows upon rows of desks. (The maximum student body reached 1000. _Very_ exclusive.)

They were all assigned random seats and sat down.

Xion found herself sitting next to Ienzo.

"Um, hi… I'm Xion." she said extending her hand out to him.

The steel-blue-haired young man looked at her before shaking her hand.

"I've heard of you Miss. Stoner. You have the best grades in all of your classes. I'm Ienzo." said the man.

"Oh, well that's photographic memory for you." she said sheepishly. "I'd like to wish you luck on this test." she said with a smile.

"I thank you for your support but I don't need it. I'm fairly confident that I will pass this portion of the test quite easily." he said with a smirk.

"My, aren't you a certain one." Xion said with a giggle.

Just then the proctor for the test appeared in the room hanging upside down from the ceiling before dropping to the floor and landing on his feet.

"Yo! The name's Braig and I'll be the proctor for this exam." said the man.

Braig sported gold eyes, pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks that was tied into a long ponytail. His right eye was badly damaged and covered with a black eye patch. He also had a large, jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye. Braig wore the Radiant Garden castle guard's uniform with a dark slate grey jacket with silver highlights, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. He wore a black belt and white gloves adorned with silver, curled heart symbol. He also wore black, knee-high boots and a tattered, red scarf around his neck.

"Now that you are all here I'll tell you the rules of this little test." he said as he stood in front of the students. "Now the test we'll be handing out to you will gauge just how smart you are. You kids will be taking three exams that will let us know just how smart you are. Now the rules are simple... Your score will be based on how many questions you get right on each exam and how fast you can complete all three segments. But if you get answer too many questions wrong or you're caught cheating then you'll automatically fail the test and be asked to leave the room and wait for the second part to start." the man said as he passed out the test papers.

"Any questions?" he looked around. "No? Then get started. You guys got an hour." he said as he sat down behind a desk and kick up his feet

The students began the test.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VIII OST- Find Your Way**

Xion flipped the paper over and eyed the paper. She noticed that the questions were all multiple choice. The second was short answer and the last test paper was quite unique. It was a mass on seemingly nonsensical symbols on the paper. But she quickly figured out what it was when she saw what appeared to be a codex and a sheet of lined paper attached to it.

'_It looks like I have to decode these symbols and decode them onto this paper._' she thought as she gazed at the test paper. '_These questions are fairly difficult to answer._' she thought with a slight grimace. These questions were a little above her level. '_Good thing I always do some studying when I get home._' she thought as she got to work.

* * *

**Fifty minutes remain!**

'_Oh, man! I'm _so_ screwed!_' Sora thought in panic. He was never very good at written tests. He flew through the multiple choice easily enough and the short answer gave him a little trouble but he got through it. But now he's stuck on the decoding essay portion.

I know what you're probably thinking... 'Why isn't he using the decoder attached to the test?'

Well that's simple. Braig, being the bastard that he is, neglected to mention that if any of the students are caught looking at the decoder multiple times during the last portion then they will automatically fail.

In fact he just mentioned it less than a few minutes ago after stating that he 'forgot to mention it.'

So, yeah... Sora's in a tight spot.

_'What do I do?! I didn't get to memorize all of it! And if i look again then I'll fail!_' he thought as he pulled on his hair.

* * *

**Forty-five minutes remain!**

'_Test two down._' Fujin thought as she moved onto the second test paper. Because of her minimal use of words Fuu spends a lot of time thinking. On top of that she's very smart. Which is why she was top of her class. '_I wonder how Seifer and Raijin are doing?_' she thought as she started working on the next question.

* * *

**Thirty minutes remain!**

'_Dammit! I can't understand a single one of these questions!_' Karly thought in frustration as she looked over the questions on the second test. She had put down what she thought were the answers. But chances were that they were completely wrong. '_Dammit! I should've studied more! Man, Kara is not going to let me hear the end of this if I fail!_' she thought with a grimace.

For as long as she could remember her maid had stressed the necessity for a good education and made sure that she studied and got good grades.

Failure wasn't really an option for the brunette since she would get cut off from the money she had stored should she fail any of her courses.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes remain!**

'_Done! Now to wait for the end of this test._' Xion thought as she put down her pencil. She had breezed through all three parts of the exam with little difficulty. The decoding essay was especially easy given her photographic memory. All she had to do was study the decoder for a few second, making sure to get all the details, and then translating the essay onto the paper. She realized that each decoding essay was different from one another since they all talked about different subjects. This was most likely to keep students from cheating.

She looked over and saw that Ienzo had also finished his test and was now reading his Lexicon.

'_I wonder how the others are doing?_' she thought as she pulled out The Tragedy of the Goddess.

* * *

**Five minutes remain!**

At this point almost all of the students were either working on the last exam paper or have finished the whole thing and were patiently waiting for the test to conclude.

Terra was writing down the translated version of the essay.

'_I got to remember to thank my dad for spending so much time teaching me so many things._' she thought with gratitude.

She was very studious because her parents had spent so much time on making sure she got a good education. She worked hard to get into this school and she didn't want to let them down. She also had a very good memory because she had played so many memory games when she was younger.

Suddenly Fletchling popped up onto the table and looked at her test paper.

Terra's eyes widened. She grabbed the little bird and quickly moved it back under the table before anyone could notice.

She glanced around nervously before getting back to work.

* * *

**Thirty seconds remain!**

'_Argh! I haven't written down a single word! I'm going to be expelled for sure!_' Sora thought as he hit himself on the head repeatedly.

'_And... Done!_' Myde thought as he finished his exam... He's smarter than he looked. Who knew?

'_This is a random cameo!_' thought a boy with outrageously spiky blond and purple hair who liked to wear leather. (Guess who!)

'_This was not as challenging as I thought it would be._' Shin thought as he placed his pencil down.

'_I'm done. I wonder how Sora's doing?_' Roxas asked himself as he put his hands behind his head.

'_Waaaah!_' Sora thought as tears streamed down his cheeks.

**End Theme**

* * *

Braig looked at the clock.

"Okay kiddies. Pencils down." he said as he stood up. "That's it for this part of the test!" he said with a yawn as he stretched.

Many students breathed a sigh of relief, glad that this whole ordeal was over.

Though Sora slammed his head onto his desk in despair after the assistants took the test sheets away.

'_And there goes my scholarship..._' the boy thought in despair as he let out a sigh.

"To all of you that made it this far, I say congrats! But this is just the beginning. So don't let your guard down!" he said before smirking. "Otherwise you'll be out of her faster than you can even sneeze!" he said with a dark chuckle causing a shiver to crawl down most of the students spines.

"Okay kiddies... Now I want you all to head to the science wing for the next part of the te- What the hell?!"

Just then something crashed through a window and landed on the floor in front of Braig.

A red cloak rose from the ground and unfurled. It was a man wearing the cloak!

The man was physically in his late twenties, and stood roughly six feet tall. He had crimson eyes and long black hair. He wore a red bandanna with his fringe emerging over it. His most distinctive feature was his tattered red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape his attire was black with several straps and buckles. He wore a holster for his gun against his right leg, and pointed sabatons on his feet. He wore a golden gauntlet on his left arm.

'_It's that guy from the first day!_' Xion thought in surprise.

"Nice entrance Vinnie." Braig said with a blank look. "Guy damn near gave me a heart attack." he muttered to himself as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry. I was sparring with Tifa and she got carried away." 'Vinnie', or as he's otherwise known as Vincent Valentine, said as he dusted himself off. "In hindsight I probably shouldn't have held back against her." he said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Um, are you the guy in charge for the next part of the test?" Karly asked as she raised her hand.

The man looked at her intently causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"No. But since your instructor has yet to arrive then I will lead you to the next phase of the test." said the mysterious man. "Now go." he said as he flared his KI.

Needless to say they all ran out of that room like bats outta hell.

"Not bad." Braig said impressed.

The red-clad man said nothing as he left.

* * *

**At the next part of the test!**

The students filed into the main lecture room of the science wing and saw a man standing at a table filled with beakers and test tubes and a bunch of other science stuff.

The man looked to be in his late thirties and had long blond hair and green eyes. He wore a long white lab coat, grey vest, white collared shirt, and a purple ascot. He also seemed to wear black pants and silver lined boots.

He looked over the equipment on the table and took notes on the results.

"I see..." he muttered as he scribbled down notes.

"Um, excuse me." Xion said as she tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Not now! I'm very busy!" the blond said waving the girl off.

"But Professor Even, we're here to take the exam!" the ravenette said as she tapped him on the shoulder again.

Even looked up the clipboard and stared at the mass of students.

And just how you think one classroom can fit a thousand students? Three words: Magic… Expanding… Walls…

"Oh, that? Hang on." the man said with a sigh. He then put the clipboard down and walked to a nearby wall with a lever protruding from it.

He turned back to the students and cleared his throat.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here." said the man.

"No shit Sherlock." Karly said blankly.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use such vulgar language in my classroom young lady!" the scientist said as he narrowed his eyes at the girl. He then cleared his throat. "Now you are all here to be brought to the next stage of your test. Once there your proctor will inform you of the rules of this segment." he said as he held his hands behind his back.

"How are we going to get there?" Terra asked as she raised her hand.

Even smirked.

"I'm glad you asked that child." he said with an unsettling grin as he pulled down the lever.

Just then a circular hole opened up in the floor next to him and an odd ray-gun-like device rose from the ground.

"Gentlemen, BEHOLD! THE MATTER DIGITIZER-INATOR!" he shouted in the mad scientist voice meme as he gestured to the device (you know the one). He then started coughing from using such a grating voice.

"What does it do?" asked Sora.

The man cleared his throat. "Like the name suggests..." he picked up the ray-gun. "It takes any form of matter in the physical world..." he then fired the gun and hit Sora, instantly turning him into data and making him disappear. "…And converts it into data. The data is then transferred to an online server where you're next part of the test will begin." he said before blowing the steam off the tip of the device. "So who's next? Any volunteers?" he asked as he looked at the students.

No one looked itching to go.

"No one…? Well this seems to be a good opportunity to test the wide dispersal function." he said as he changed the settings on the device.

"The wide what now?" Karly asked as she eyed the scientist.

"Will it hurt?" Naminé asked nervously as she hid behind her twin.

"Don't worry child. I have tested it on other living creatures and it is quite safe." Even said as he pointed the ray-gun at the students. "Though there is the slight chance that all of your internal organs may become external upon returning to the physical world, good luck!" he said quickly.

"Wait, what?!" Karly asked in shock.

But before anyone could do anything they were all digitized by Even's device and sent into the digital world.

* * *

**In the Digital World!**

**Play Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance OST- Access the Grid**

When Xion opened her eyes she found herself in a large blue room with white glowing lines in every nook and cranny.

"Whoa...!" she said in awe as she looked about. She then looked at her body and saw that her attire had changed.

She now wore a black jumpsuit that hugged her body quite nicely and showed off her slim figure. Her every curve was accentuated by glowing white lines and emblazoned on her chest was the Nobody emblem. On her back was an odd disk-like object. On her head was a helmet like the ones worn in the Disk Wars competition. Her skin was now a pale shade of blue. Though that was due to the blue lighting.

'_I look so badass and sexy!_' she thought with a smile as she checked herself out. She looked around and saw that many of the students were wearing the same type of jumpsuit as her with only a few minor differences between them.

She quickly figured out which teams had which suit.

Team Light had blue jumpsuits with glowing light blue lines. Emblazoned on their chests was a glowing curled heart with a small crown over it.

Team Dark had dark red jumpsuits with glowing bright red lines. Emblazoned on their chests was the Heartless emblem. The red parts of the emblem glowed like the rest of their suits.

And Team Twilight had black jumpsuits with glowing white lines. They had glowing Nobody emblems on their chests.

She saw that many different students were wearing helmets.

Some were wearing helmets that covered the top of their heads and had visors over their eyes. Like the ones worn by participants of the Disk Wars Competition.

Others had helmets that covered their entire heads and hid their faces from view. Like the ones worn by the Grid's law enforcement.

And others were without helmets.

So far this was looking pretty cool.

"Hey Xion!" Karly said as she walked up to the ravenette.

The girl turned around and saw that her friend was wearing the Team Light uniform. Like Xion's suit hers hugged her body nicely and glowing light blue lines accentuated her figure. On her head was a visor like the ones worn during the Disk Wars competition. She too had pale blue skin which again was caused by the lighting. A disk-like object hung from her back as well.

"Hey Karly." the girl said with a wave.

"Where the digital hell are we?" the brunette asked as she looked around.

"My guess, we're in the Digital World." Xion said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well if that's the case then where's the guy in charge?" Karly asked impatiently.

"I'm sure he'll be here." the Team Twilight member said reassuringly as she rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Just then a spotlight shone in the middle of the room and a man appeared standing under it in a flurry of data.

The man resembled a normal adult human male, albeit with light blue skin and covered from head to toe in grey armor. His armor was mostly seamless, the only distinct parts being his knee-high boots, small pauldrons, and what appeared to be "sleeves" that covered his forearms only, not his upper arms or hands. He also wore a helmet vaguely reminiscent of a hockey helmet. The man's armor was covered in complex patterns of blue computer circuitry that glowed bright cyan at times. A similar glow emitted from his boots and "sleeves". Though most of the circuitry designs were seemingly random, certain patterns on his waist and helmet create the silhouette of a belt and parts of the human brain, respectively. His eyes were grey, as were his eyebrows, suggesting that his hair, if he had any, was also grey. It seemed that he carried his Identity Disk, or at least has a circular plate resembling, it on his upper back.

"Greeting students. I am Tron. And I'll be the proctor for the next section of the test." the now named Tron said politely as he held his hands behind his back.

The students looked at the man in curiosity.

"Now I shall explain the rules of this part of the test." he said before clearing his throat. "The rules are simple. You are to simply get from point A to point B." he said as a virtual hologram of a large island appeared behind him. "You are to make your way from the drop off point on the beach and reach the door located in the mountain temple within three hours, after that the door will vanish and, should you fail to reach the door in time, you will be brought back here to wait for the final part of the test, though with a failing grade." he said as a path towards the mountain became highlighted.

Several students looked nervous.

"You have three options to choose from. You can take the direct route through the jungle and try to brave the creatures that live there. You can take the route through the hills that goes around the forest. Or you can take the path following the beach that bypasses the other two areas." he said as he pointed to three available paths to reach the destination. The jungle route was the shortest, the hill route was longer but still didn't look like it would take too long, and the beach route was the longest route.

A lot of the students looked like they had chosen their path.

"A word of warning to you all though…" Tron said earning everyone's attention. "Each route has a varying degree of difficulty. Though it is the shortest, the jungle path is the most dangerous. I wouldn't attempt it unless you are confident in your own strength and have formed a capable party to aid you." he said as the line going through the jungle turned red. "The hill path has an intermediate danger level so it is much safer than the jungle but still has its challenges so forming a party here would be beneficial." he said as the hills path turned yellow. "The beach is the safest route to choose though you will have to sacrifice time for safety." the path through the beach turned green.

The students now had to reevaluate which routes they will take.

"Also there is a chance a good number of you will be derezzed during this part of the test. But worry not. Backup copies of your data had been created so there wouldn't be any tragic loss of the student body." he said reassuringly.

The students were looking much more nervous now.

"And just so you know, being derezzed does not mean you will automatically fail. You will be reconstituted here and will have a few points deducted from your score." said the man.

"Um, excuse me?" Xion asked raising her hand.

"Yes Ms. Stoner?" Tron asked as he looked at the girl.

Xion looked shocked. "How did you-?"

"I have access to the school files. I know the names of every student here." said Tron.

"Oh. Well... I was wondering... Will everything we do during this test be graded?" she asked tentatively. She didn't want to be seen as a nerd.

"Yes." the man said with a nod. "Your every action during this test will be judged. Whether you choose to work as a team or fight on your own will be judged and recorded onto your score. Your actions during battle will be recorded as well so I suggest you think wisely about your actions.

"How will we get to the testing site?" asked Riku. He was wearing a dark blue suit with light blue circuitry that bared a resemblance to an outfit he wore when he was younger, and a visor characteristic of participants in the Grid's Disk Wars competition. (You know which outfit.)

"That is simple. You are already there. Just walk through the door and wait until I give the signal to begin." Tron said as a door in the back of the room opened to let in bright light. "I wish you all good luck." he said before vanishing.

The students began to walk out of the room into the testing site.

"So, do you think this test will be hard?" Karly asked as she walked next to Xion.

"Probably... Though something's still bugging me about this." she said with her arms crossed.

"What's that?" the brunette asked her friend with an arched eyebrow.

"We're all supposed to work as a team in order to improve ourselves and our fellow classmates, right?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah, I guess." Karly said with a shrug.

"Then why split all of us into three different teams? Why score us in our performance if it won't determine who gets to stay or not? It doesn't make any sense!" she said as she shook her head.

"Maybe splitting all of us up into different teams and scoring us is a test within itself." the brunette said with a shrug.

"That just might be the case." the girl said in realization. "They probably want to see if we'll be willing to help other students not just on our own teams, but on other teams as well!" she said snapped her fingers.

"Probably..." The Team Light member said with a shrug.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Xion said just as she and Karly went through the doorway.

**Narrator: Our heroines have braved the first test and came out victorious. But now they face the next part of their test and it will not be as easy as the first. Will they and their friends succeed in passing the test and staying in school? Or will they fail and have all of their dreams crushed? Find out in the next exciting installment of Final Kingdom Arc 1 Kingdom Hearts Academy!**

**End Theme**

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Titano Man XIII: And that's the end of this chapter!

Xion: What's going to happen next?

Titano Man XIII: Hang on. You'll see in just a minute. Now after some thought I have finally worked out a schedule in which I will update my stories. First and foremost will be my 'baby' Dark Destiny: Kingdom Hearts, followed by Kingdom Hearts Academy. After that I will update Final Fantasy VII Re:Mix. So there may be a gap between updates for my stories. It depends on the length of the chapter I'm writing really. Just be patient and it will came around soon.

Naminé: Okay then. We won't rush you.

Karly: Speak for yourself.

Titano Man XIII: I will work at my own speed, alright? Now that we have that established please read, review, like and subscribe to my story and I will work extra hard to bring in the next chapter.

Roxas: See you next time.

Titano Man XIII: How did you get in here?!

* * *

Teaser

Sora: What the heck are those things?!

?: I'm a DIGIMON. A Digital Monster!

Xion: We're almost there!

Terra: It's so cute!

Shin: Look out!

?: You will never escape here alive!

**Narrator:Next time! Escape from the Digital Island!**


	4. Escape From the Digital Island!

Titano Man: Hello my loyal readers! It's been a while since I last updated this story. (I took a week off from writing so I could relax and do a few things that I wanted to do.)

Karly: So now that you're rested, tanned, and ready to go... Can you get to work already?

Titano Man: Alright, alright! Geez! Okay so the last time we saw our heroes they had just finished the first part of the test and are now on their way to start the second test. So let's see what they're in for shall we? Someone roll the disclaimer!

Roxas: Titano Man XIII does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Final Fantasy in general, Pokémon, or anything else that he decides to put into this story. The only this he does own are all of the OCs that appear in this story with the exception of Shinryu Verus, who belongs to The Unknowing Herald.

Titano Man: Thank you. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**Final Kingdom Arc 1 Kingdom Hearts Academy**

**Narrator****:** **Last time, it was announced that the entire student body were to take a special test that would determine whether or not that they would continue to attend Kingdom Hearts Academy. Our heroes were able to pass the first part of the three part test and are now making their way towards the second part. Will they pass? Or will they fail? Keep watching to find out.**

The scene opens to the large virtual room located in the Digital World. The students had just been given the explanation for the rules of this part of the test and were now making their way to the door that would lead them to the second testing site.

"So... Are you ready to get out there?" Karly asked as she stood in front of the doorway that led to the testing site and looked at her friend. The world beyond the doorway was concealed by a bright white light.

"Yeah, I am." Xion said with a nod as she stood next to her friend. "Are you?" she asked as she looked at the brunette.

"What do you think?" the girl asked in a playful tone.

"Yeah, that's a silly question." Xion said with a sheepish smile. "I want to wish you good luck out there." she said encouragingly.

"Hah! Like I need it! Do you know who you're talking too?" she asked rhetorically white an amused smile grin on her face. "I'm so kick-ass that I can do this challenge with _both_ of my hands tied behind my back!" she said with a confident smirk on her face.

"I don't doubt it." the ravenette said with a sweatdrop. "Just don't get yourself killed out there." she said as she walked through the doorway.

"I should be telling that to you!" Karly said as she followed her friend.

The two walked through the doorway and were blinded by the bright white light.

The light faded to reveal that the girls had walked into what looked like a dense fog.

"Ugh, why's it so foggy here?" Karly asked as she tried to fan the fog away.

"I don't know. Maybe it's part of the environment?" Xion asked as she looked about for any of the other students.

Within minutes the fog lifted to reveal an endless blue expanse dotted with large, fluffy white clouds and the sun shining brightly above them.

"Uh, where's the island?" Karly asked in confusion as she looked around.

On a hunch, Xion looked down and her eyes widened in shock. She looked back to the brunette and tapped her shoulder.

"What?" the girl asked as she looked at her friend.

Xion said nothing as she pointed down towards their feet.

Karly arched an eyebrow in confusion before looking down.

The camera zoomed out to show that both girls were standing in mid-air.

The scene then froze to show the name of the episode.

**Escape from the Digital Island!**

The two girls gave out terrified squeaks as they hugged each other.

They screamed as they began to plummet to the ground.

**Play an Awesome Anime Opening!**

* * *

Down on the ground the student body was recovering from the unexpected fall they all just had.

They had all landed in some sort of cove that was closed off from the rest of the island by three large gates.

The first gate lied to the gate lied to the east end of the cove. It resembled a Japanese arch and was green in color with the kanji for beach on the top.

The second gate was to the northwest end of the cove arching over a path and was flanked by two steep cliffs. It resembled a Japanese arch and was yellow in color with the kanji for hills on the top.

The final gate laid to the north most end of the cove and sat before a dark forest. It too resembled a Japanese arch and was red in color with the kanji for forest on the top.

To the south lied the vast blue ocean.

"Ouch..." Sora said with a groan as he sat up.

Like the rest of the student body, he wore a black body suit with glowing light blue circuitry covering it and the logo for Team Light on his chest. He wore a Disk Wars competition helmet on his head with a visor over his eyes. On his back was an Identity Disk.

"Sora!" a female voice called out from behind him.

He turned around to see Kairi running up to him with Naminé following right behind her.

Kairi wore the standard form fitting Team Light uniform with the glowing light blue curled heart and crown on her chest. She also lacked a helmet on her head.

Naminé wore a black, form fitting body suit with white circuitry accentuating her curves and a glowing white Nobody emblem. She too lacked a helmet.

Sora blushed at seeing his crush in such a tight and form fitting suit.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Are you okay Kairi?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine Sora." she said with a nod and a smile.

"Hey! It looks like you guys are okay." a familiar male voice said as Lea, Roxas, Myde, and Ienzo walked up to the group.

The four of them wore the Team Twilight uniform with a few subtle differences between them.

Roxas wore a normal black body suit with glowing white lines and a glowing Nobody emblem on his chest. He wore the same type of helmet as Sora.

Ienzo, Lea, Myde all wore the standard uniform for Team Twilight though they all lacked helmets.

"Axel!" Sora said with a grin and a wave.

"Yo!" he said with a lazy wave.

"Huh, that's weird...?" Myde asked as he looked around. "She's not here." he said with a small frown.

"Who's not here?" asked Kairi.

"Karly, that's who." said the musician. "We'd thought that she would be the first one here." he said as he scratched his head.

"Now that you mention it Xion isn't here either." Naminé said as she looked around.

"Well I'm sure that they'll turn up sometime and does anyone else hear screaming?" Sora asked as he looked around.

Everyone looked around trying to locate the source of the screams.

Myde then looked down and noticed that his shadow was somehow getting bigger as the screams were getting louder.

He looked up and saw both Karly and Xion falling towards him.

"Uh oh... Gyaaaaa...!" he cried out as the two girl crashed into him and kicked up a huge cloud of dust.

**Demyx Owned****: 4**

The dust cloud settled down and revealed an unharmed Karly and Xion sitting on a groaning Myde's back.

"Ugh, are you okay Karly?" Xion asked as she held head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the brunette said as she shook her head to reorient herself.

"I'm amazed that we were able to survive that fall." Xion said as she and her friend stood up.

"Maybe these suits also double as plot armor?" the girl asked with a shrug.

"Plot... Armor...?" Xion asked in confusion.

"Never mind." the brunette said dismissively.

"Glad to see you two finally join up with us." Lea said as he put his hand on his hips.

"Sorry." Karly said with a shrug. "We were too busy falling from a mile high to get here on time." she said with a blank look.

"Speaking of which..." Xion interjected. "What broke our fall?" she asked as she arched her eyebrow.

Just then an agonized groan was heard behind them.

The two turned around and saw Myde lying on the ground twitching in pain.

"Oh, it's Demyx. Thanks for breaking our fall man." Karly said with a grin as she gave the blond musician a thumbs up.

"...No problem Karly..." he said with a groan.

"Sorry for falling on you Demyx." Xion said apologetically.

"...It's okay... I can't have two cute girls like you and Karly get hurt after all." he said with a smile as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"So, are we all here?" Lea asked as he looked around.

"Most of us are here." Ienzo said while looking up from his Lexicon. "It appears that everyone is beginning to split off, most likely to form parties so they won't have too much trouble with the routes once the second test begins, which remind me, I'll have to find people that I can trust to aid me during this challenge." the steel-blue haired man rambled as he held his chin in thought.

"That's sounds like a pretty good idea Zexion." Lea said as he pat the man on the back bringing him out of his thoughts. "Let's all form teams so we won't have to worry about failing or anything." he said with a small grin.

"Right, that sounds like a great idea!" Sora said with a nod. "Hey Kairi, do you and Naminé want to form a party?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Actually Sora, Naminé and I are going to tackle this on our own." Kairi said with an apologetic smile. "I hope you understand."

"It's okay Kairi. You want to prove your own strength, I understand." he said with a halfhearted smile. He was hoping that she would say yes so that he could finally get them out of the friend zone. But alas... it wasn't meant to be...

"That's okay Sora." Lea said as he pat the boy on the back. "'Sides... I think I see your friends Riku and Ven heading this way." he said pointing off towards one part of the shore.

Sure enough both boys were making their way towards the group.

Ven looked just like Roxas. The only difference between the two was that Ventus wore the Team Light logo on his chest.

Sora perked up a little. At least he would fight alongside his friends.

Just then Tron's voice came from out of thin air.

Attention, duelists! My hair- wait... we already did that joke. Never mind." he said sound almost sheepish.

Everyone shared a collective sweatdrop at the AI's slip up.

"Ahem... I am sure that you have all regained your bearings by now and are in the process of forming parties for the routes that you will choose." he said as several groups had already been formed. "Now I feel that I must warn you again that this part of the test is quite dangerous and that underestimating the routes that you will take may very well cost you not only a passing grade but also your lives." he said causing several students to gulp in nervousness. "Now if you may direct your attention towards the gates that you see around you." he said causing the students to look around.

The camera took a shot at each gate before looking to the sky.

"These three gates will lead you to the tree locations on this island. Your goal is to pick one of these paths and make your way through them as quick as possible before the three hours expire." he said as the students kept looking up at the sky.

Xion looked at each gate with a determined look on her face. After a minute of thinking about her path she came to a decision and looked at the hills gate.

"Now I feel that I should mention that there will be bonuses awarded to the first few students or teams that make it to the temple at the top of the mountain."

"What kind of bonuses?" Xion couldn't help but ask as she looked to the sky.

"Well, not only will you receive bonus points towards your overall score, but you will also be given several advantages and perks that will be of great benefit to you in the final part of the test." he said causing murmurs to erupt within the student body.

Many students resolved to be the first ones to reach the mountain.

"Is there any kind record that can be broken here?" Karly asked suddenly causing her friends and many other students to stare at her curiously.

"...Yes there is a record for this course... But it is very difficult to beat. None had broken it ever since it was set years ago." Tron said guardedly.

There was a reason why the record was never beaten.

"What's the record." the brunette asked in a serious tone.

"..."

"Well...? I'm waiting...?" Karly asked expectantly.

Tron seemed to give a sigh and responded.

"Forty-five minutes on the easy course. Thirty-four minutes and fifteen seconds on the intermediate course. And..."

Everyone waited with baited breath for the record.

"...And fifteen minutes exactly on the hard course." he said with a grimace.

A wave of gasps and shocked murmurs passed through the student body.

Karly smirked excitedly. She knew just which record she was going to break.

"Are there any other questions?" the program asked wanting to know if there were any other details he should go over.

No one had any questions to ask.

"If that is all then please choose a path and prepare for the test to begin." he said before he ended the transmission.

The students began to murmur and as they moved to one of the three gates.

As it stood Ienzo, Myde, Naminé, Kairi, Terra Branford, and the boy known as Shinryu Verus chose to take the easy route since they would most likely face easy random encounters on the way. Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin (The three of them wore Team Dark uniforms without helmets) stood in front of the hard route because Seifer said that it would be a piece of cake as long as they worked together. And Sora, Riku, Ventus, Lea, Roxas, Xion, and Karly stood in front of the intermediate gate ready to tackle its challenges.

By now each gate had a rather large crowd standing in front of them.

Karly and her friends stood at the very back of the crowd and she stood a little off behind them ready for the test to start. She stood far enough from them so she wouldn't get caught up with the rest of the students when they ran in yet she stood close enough to them so that they didn't think that she would ditch them while they were waiting.

"Is everyone ready?" Tron asked as he looked at the crowds from above.

Karly got ready to move as soon as the test started.

"The second phase of the test will begin in five..."

Terra took a deep breath, getting ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Four..."

A look of pure determination came onto Xion's face as she stared at the gate before her. Lea gave her a pat on the shoulder and gave her a laidback grin. She smiled at him and looked back to the gate with a determined smirk.

"Three..."

Seifer smirked and hit his palm with his fist as Raijin stood to his left with his arms crossed over his chest and as Fujin stood calmly to his right.

"Two..."

Karly subtly widened her stance and turned her right foot to face the forest gate.

"One..."

In the physical world the faculty watched silently as the countdown neared its end.

A brief moment of silence permeated the air and made it seem as if it had lasted for an eternity before a loud horn sounded through the air.

Within milliseconds the barriers on the gates dropped and the students raced off into the tree areas.

Karly made her move and dashed to the forest gate as fast as she could.

Xion noticed the brunette race off in the opposite direction towards the forest.

"Karly!" she shouted in shock. She considered running after her friend and pulling her back to the path they all agreed on taking but she quick scrapped the idea since the girl was already halfway towards the gate. She would waste too much time if she chased after her into the more dangerous route alone.

Gritting her teeth, Xion glared at the impetuous brunette as she ran off. '_You better not get yourself killed Karly!_' she thought before running off to catch up with her friends.

* * *

**With Kairi and Naminé on the Beach!**

**Play Final Fantasy XII OST- The Phon Coast**

The fraternal twins were moving along the long shore of the Phon Coast of Ivalice* at a brisk pace as other teams and students moved as fast as they could so they could reach the end of the route in time.

"Kairi, are you sure that we won't run into anything too dangerous on this route?" Naminé asked as she looked at her sister while jogging alongside her.

"I'm sure Naminé!" the redhead said with a reassuring smile. "The proctor said that this is the easy route so all we're likely to run into are some low level enemies. The only thing that we would really have to worry about here would be how long we'll take getting to the mountain." she said as she pulled ahead a little.

"Okay." the blonde said with a nod as she followed her sister.

Just then several large creatures jumped out of the water and blocked their path.

These creatures were fish-humanoids with scaly blue skin webbed hands and feet with claws and fin-like crests on their heads and backs. These creatures were known by sailors and seafarers as Sahagins.

"...Monsters!" Naminé said in shock as she and Kairi stopped in their tracks.

"Don't worry we can take them easy!" the redhead said as she stared at the aquatic monsters.

The Sahagins charged at the two young teens, intent to make them into their next meals.

But before the girls could do anything someone called out a spell.

"Thunder!" a female voice called out as several bolts of lightning struck the aquatic creatures, killing them and making them explode into data.

"Are you two okay?" the girl asked as Kairi and Naminé had a 'What just happened?' look on their faces.

Both girls turned around and saw Terra Branford standing behind them.

Like everyone else Terra wore a skintight bodysuit. It was dark blue with glowing light blue circuitry accentuating her figure. On her chest was a glowing Team Light logo. She lacked any sort of headgear.

"Those were Sahagins. They're aquatic creatures that are prone to attacking passing ships out at sea." the green-haired girl said as she walked up to them. "We don't have them on my world but I've read about them in books." she said with a smile.

Kairi arched an eyebrow. "You're from another world?" she asked in curiosity.

The girl nodded. "I'm from the World of Balance.*" she said with a smile.

"The World of Balance...?" Naminé asked in confusion. "I didn't know that there was open trading with that world." she said as she looked at the girl.

"There is." Kairi said while looking at her sister. "It just opened its ports to trade about a year ago." she explained with a hand on her hips.

"Oh. So were you invited to attend here?" the blonde asked as she looked at Terra.

The girl nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I received an invitation to attend here and came on the first Gummi Ship here a few months ago." she said with a small smile.

"I see. Well, thanks for the help..." Kairi said trailing off when she realized that she didn't know the girl's name.

"My name's Terra Branford." the Mage said with a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you Terra. My name's Kairi and this is my sister Naminé." the redhead said as she gestured to her blonde twin.

"It's nice to meet you both too." the girl said with a bow. "Hey, I was wondering..." she trailed off as she looked down shyly.

"What is it?" asked Kairi.

"Well I was wondering if you two would want to form a party with me? You don't have to say yes, I would understand if you would rather stick together without having anyone else slow you down or anything!" she said with a blush as she looked down at the sand. She felt very awkward at the moment.

"Sure, I don't see why not!" the redhead said with a grin. "You look pretty strong and I bet that with you helping us that we'll breeze right through this test!" she said confidently.

"I'll do my best." Terra said as she smiled and nodded her head.

"Come on!" the redhead said as she ran ahead.

Naminé and Terra looked at each other before running after the girl.

* * *

**With Xion and company on the Intermediate Route!**

**Play Final Fantasy XIII OST- The Archylte Steppe**

The party of Sora, Riku, Ventus, Roxas, Axel, and Xion were making good progress through the hills path of the island, which Xion had mentioned that it was modeled after the Archylte Steppe of Gran Pulse*, which was further proven by the teeming wildlife native to Gran Pulse's surface.

"We're making pretty good time." Xion said with a grin as they snuck past a small pack of the wolf-like creatures known as Gorgonopsids as they fought with the fierce Behemoth King. "Already five minutes in and we're already halfway through the Central Expanse!" she said as she eyed the group's surroundings.

A small distance away the girl spotted a group of students making their way through the expanse only to run into a pack of Gorgonopsids led by the giant wolf-like creature known as the Megistotherian.

She grimaced as she watched the predators easily rip into the students.

The fallen students all dissipated into bits of data as they were derezzed.

"If my memory of the virtual map Tron showed us before sending us here was correct then the Font of Namva should be to the immediate west of us." Riku said as he looked at a pass between two high cliffs.

"He showed us a map?" Sora asked as he looked at his best friend.

"The hologram of the island was a detailed map in disguise. And you're right Riku. If we head west then we'll find the Chocobo nesting grounds." Xion said as she pointed to the west.

"Why should we about Chocobo nesting grounds?" Ventus asked as he looked at the girl in curiosity.

"Chocobos are very fast creatures. We'll be able to cover twice as much ground in half the time with them." Riku said as he looked at the boy.

"That sounds like a pretty good plan to me." Lea said with a shrug.

"But won't we need Gysahl Greens to tame them?" asked Roxas.

"There should probably be some in the area. Chocobo usually nest near a large continuous source." Xion said as she looked at the boy.

"Alright then, if we hurry then we'll be able to clear this course easily enough." Riku said as he made his way towards the Font of Namva with the others following after him.

* * *

**With Karly on the Hard Route!**

**Play Final Fantasy VI OST- The Phantom Forest**

Karly walked through the dark woods of the path that was modeled after Esperia's infamous Phantom Forest.

She walked slowly through the low hanging mist that hugged the ground and reached up to her waist. She was trembling uncontrollably as she glanced around.

The forest was eerily silent. Not even the sound of any sort of animal life could be heard.

The air was still and carried a musk that smelled of rotting wood.

And the tall, black trees with their dead branches blocked out all light making it appear to be night.

Despite the brave front she puts on in front of others Karly got scared quite easily whenever she was alone in a dark place with no one else around.

It didn't help that she felt as if something was watching her every move.

Just then the silence was broken by a bloodcurdling scream.

The girl froze with a terrified expression on her face.

'_Okay! I'm starting to think that upcoming through here was a _very_ bad idea!_' she thought as she glanced around for the source of the scream. '_Come on, pull yourself together!_' she thought as she slapped herself. '_You can sit through slasher flicks without batting an eye! This is nothing!_' she thought as she took several deep breaths to calm her nerves. '_I can do this! I can do this! I can-_'

"Excuse me?" a small voice asked from right behind her.

"EYAH!" the girl screamed fearfully as she jumped several feet into the air.

Karly came back down to earth and looked to where the voice came from only to see no one there.

She held a hand over her racing heart as she panted heavily and looked around fearfully.

"Down here!" the voice said as a small... something jumped up from the mist.

"W-what the hell?" she asked as she looked down at a pair of strange yellow eyes that was somehow glowing through the thick mist.

The thing jumped up from the mist and Karly caught it on instinct.

The... whatever it is was a small ball-shaped creature with yellow reptile-like eyes a large mouth with a predominant snaggletooth upcoming from the left side of its bottom lip, and a short stubby tail. It was covered short red fur with blue horizontal stripes on its back and small blue spinal bumps coming from the top of its head to near the tip of its tail.

"What... the heck are you?" the girl asked in confusion as she looked the thing over.

"I'm Cynderdramon*! Nice to meet you!" the little ball of fuzz said with a friendly grin, revealing its sharp teeth.

"I asked what you _are_, not your name!" Karly said with a twitch of an eyebrow.

"Oh, that? Well I'm a Digimon! A Digital Monster!" the now identified Digimon said with a smile.

'_A __Digimon...? Where have I heard that before?_' the girl wondered as she stared at the odd little creature. "So... Cynderdramon, right?" she asked to which the creature nodded. "Were you the one that's been following me around?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've never seen a Program like you here before! Normally Programs stay away from Digi-Island because of how dangerous it is here!" Cynderdramon said excitedly as his tail wagged about.

"Well I'm not a Program. I'm Human." said the girl.

"Really, that's so cool! I've never seen a Human up close before!" the little creature said excitedly as it stared at Karly in awe.

"Well, it was nice meeting you and all Cynderdra- you know, you're name's a real mouth full! Mind if I just call you Cynder?" she asked the Digimon.

"Sure!" said the little furry creature.

"Well, it was nice meeting you and all Cynder. But I got to get going. There's this big test going on and I have to get to the mountain in less than eight minutes." she said as she looked into Cynder's large golden eyes.

You're going to the mountain?" the little red fuzz ball asked nervously.

"Yeah, do you know a shortcut?" she asked as she leaned on her knees while looking down at the little monster.

"Well, yeah... But it's really dangerous! I rarely go that far into the forest because the guardian lives around there." Cynder said while looking down.

"Hey. I can handle anything this test can throw at me!" Karly said with a confident grin before she turned around and stared ahead into the woods. "Stick with me kid, you won't get hurt as long as I'm around!" she said confidently before walking off.

"The shortcut's the other way!" Cynder said while using its tail to point into other direction.

"I knew that." the girl said before turning around and walking the other way.

* * *

**With Kairi, Naminé, and Terra at the Phon Coast!**

**Play Final Fantasy OST- The Phon Coast**

The trio was making good headway along the shore as they entered the region of the beach known as the Vaddu Strand.

"Man, that guy wasn't kidding when he said that this was the easy path." Kairi said in a relaxed tone.

The small party had a pretty easy time getting through this route due to the low level enemies and the large spans of time between random encounters. They had made it to this part of the beach in less than twenty minutes!

While the trip had been relatively easy up to this point Terra couldn't help but feel anxious as the three made their way to the Caima Hills. It had been _too_ easy so far. She thought about the path they had to take so far.

They went through the Reseta Strand was simple enough, but the path to the Pora-Pora Sands had been blocked off so they had to go through the Mauleia Strand. But then they saw that the path from the Mauleia Strand to the Hakawea was blocked as well and the path to the Pora-Pora Sands was open so they went that way. From there they were forced to go from the Hakawea, to Cape Tailan and take the southern path to reach the Hunter's Camp, which was empty, then all other routes were blocked so they had no choice but to came here into the Vaddu Strands. She had a feeling that they were being herded towards something. But the question was what?

Terra was pulled out of her thought when she heard music upcoming from nearby.

"Hey, does anyone else hear music?" the green haired girl asked as she stopped and looked for the source of the music.

Kairi and Naminé stopped and listened as well.

The mellow sound of a stringed instrument was heard upcoming from behind a nearby rock.

The trio looked at each other before moving towards the boulder.

They moved to the other side and saw the Familiar faces of Ienzo and Myde.

"Ienzo, Demyx! It's you!" Kairi said excitedly as she looked at the two men.

"Hello Kairi. I'm glad to see that you and Naminé have made it this far." Ienzo said without taking his nose out of his Lexicon.

"Yo! It's nice to see that you two made it here." Myde said with a smile and a wave. He then noticed Terra. "Who's your friend?" he asked while looking at the girl.

The green-haired girl became shy and looked away. She hated her inherent shyness. It sometimes made it hard to meet new people.

"This is Terra Branford. She's been helping us get this far." Kairi said as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I don't mean to be rude..." Naminé said tentatively. "But why aren't the both of you farther ahead." she asked with her hands behind her back.

Both Kairi's and Terra's interests were peeked.

Ienzo said nothing and simply pointed to the path leading to the Caima Hills.

The three looked towards the path and saw a large, sand colored, spiked, boulder blocking the path.

"A giant boulder...?" Kairi asked in confusion.

"Watch." was all the steel-blue-haired man said as his book disappeared in a flash of slight.

Just then a small group walked up to the boulder. They stood there for several moments trying to figure out how to get passed it. Ultimately they opted to climb over it and used the spikes to give them leverage.

Just then the 'boulder' shook and rose from the ground.

The boulder was in fact a giant tortoise-like creature. It was large with a sand colored hide and a grey underside and claws. It had two long forearms with and two hind legs, each with three digits and a muscular tail. Its head was reminiscent to that of a snapping turtle's with spike-like protrusions coming from the back of its head and it had bright blue eyes. Its shell was sand colored and was covered in large spikes.

It shook the students off its back and turned around to glare at them.

"Shell Phalanx!" the monster shouted as the spikes on its back glowed white.

The spikes fired like missiles and struck the students causing them to be instantly derezzed.

The three girls gulped audibly at the sight. Suddenly this test didn't look so easy.

Suddenly a whistling sound was heard and the five students looked up to see a stray spike missile heading straight for them.

"Incoming!" Myde shouted as he promptly ran out of there dragging Ienzo with him.

Kairi and Naminé jumped away from the blast zone.

Terra tried to run but ended up twisting her ankle when she turned to run.

She looked up to see that the spike was too close for her to set up a barrier in time.

"Look out!" someone shouted as a figure stood in front of the missile and erected a barrier just in time. The Projectile struck the barrier and exploded.

"Are you alright?" the figure asked as they looked down at the girl.

Terra opened her eyes and saw a young man of Caucasian descent with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark blue bodysuit with glowing light blue circuitry and a glowing curled heart with a small crown on top of it, signifying him as a member of Team Light. It was the mysterious Shinryu Verus.

The girl stared at the boy in awe and nodded. This was the first time someone had ever saved her life.

"That's good." he said as he held out his hand for the girl to take.

Terra took Shin's hand and he helped her up.

The girl winced slightly but was able to put her weight on her ankle. But just to be safe she healed the minor injury with a cure spell.

"Thank you." she said softly as she looked down, finding the sand more interesting. She couldn't find the courage to look at the boy.

'_Must be the shy type._' the boy thought as he looked as the girl in front of him.

"Hey, thanks for the help!" Kairi said as she and Naminé ran up to the two with Ienzo and Myde trailing behind them.

"No problem." Shin said dismissively. "I honestly couldn't stand by and let your friend get hurt." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

He looked over and saw the large tortoise-like monster lay down and go back into its shell.

"That looks like a pretty tough enemy. Why don't we all work together to beat it." he said as he looked at the group.

"That seems to be a good idea. You look quite strong so perhaps we might have the chance at securing victory." Ienzo said as he held his chin in thought.

"Let's try to come up with a strategy to fight that thing. If it's anything like other tortoise-like monsters then it probably has a high defense stat." Shin said as he looked at the giant shell.

"Alright, so let's strategize." Kairi said as she moved everyone into a huddle.

* * *

**With Xion and Company in the Archylte Steppe!**

**Play Final Fantasy XIII OST- Pulse de Chocobo**

Sora, Riku, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, and Lea had left the Font of Namva and the Chocobo nesting grounds riding their new mounts. Luckily they had found plenty of Gysahl Greens on the way.

But that was the only thing they left with.

"Come on guys! We don't want to be the last ones at the mountain do we?!" an energetic male voice said from the head of group.

The voice's owner was a young man around the age of seventeen with a slim muscular build. He, like the rest of the student body, wore a dark blue bodysuit with circuitry and emblem consistent to the members of Team Light. He had introduced himself as Bartz Klauser an explorer from the world dubbed Planet R*.

"He's an energetic one." Lea said as he rode his Chocobo.

"He's a lot like Sora and Ven." Riku said as he rode his Chocobo through the Northern Highplain.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ventus asked as he looked at the silver-haired teen.

Riku only laughed and rode ahead.

"If we keep going at this rate then we'll reach the Northern Antrepass in no time!" Xion said as she rode next to Roxas.

"How do you know all of this Xion?" Roxas asked as he looked at the girl in curiosity.

"Oh! Well, you see I have photographic memory. So that means that I can remember things from years ago perfectly." she said with a shrug. "A little while ago I decided to memorize the world maps of all of the other worlds. Just in case I would like to visit any of them. I had no idea that this test would happen, but I'm glad that I memorized them all! It's really coming in handy!" she said with a proud grin.

**End Theme**

Within no time at all they reached the Northern Antrepass and were making their way towards the Mah'habara Subterra, an underground tunnel that led to the base of the mountain.

While the group was riding through they were being watched by something from the top of the high cliff wall.

When they got close enough the figure jumped down from the cliff and barred their path.

"What the hell is that?!" Lea said as the Chocobos stopped.

"You guys think that you can just mosey on through here without any trouble?" the figure said in a gruff male voice as it rose to its full height, which made it tower over the party members. "Well then you got another thing coming!" the figure said as it pulled out a large club and stepped into the light.

The figure was a large ogre-like creature with green skin, silver hair, blue eyes, long arms with large hands, large clawed feet, a large gaping maw with many sharp fangs, spike protruded from its shoulders, and two large gray horns with red markings on its head. It its hand was a giant bone club with steel spikes protruding from it.

The Chocobo all panicked and threw their riders off before fleeing the scene.

"What is that thing?!" Sora asked as he and the others stood up.

"I don't know! I've never seen a monster like this in any of the known bestiaries!" Xion said as she stared at the ogre-like creature.

"Of course you haven't seen my handsome mug before!" the monster said as it swung its club. "My name's Ogremon! And I'm a Digimon! I'm gonna be the last thing you annoying Programs are ever going to see!" the now identified Ogremon said as he charged at the group.

* * *

**With Karly in the Phantom Forest!**

**Play Final Fantasy VI OST- The Phantom Forest**

"Okay, we're here!" Cynderdramon said as it stopped in front of a darkened forest path that led to the base of the mountain.

"Great job Cynder! It looks like we're the first ones here too!" Karly said with a grin as she looked around.

"It looks like someone beat us here." a male voice said from a little ways behind Karly.

The girl turned around to see a familiar looking trio walking out of the forest.

The first member of the trio was a young man with slicked back spiky brown hair and deep azure eyes. He wore a black suit with glowing bright red circuitry and a glowing Heartless emblem on his chest. On his head was a Disk Wars competition helmet.

The second member was also a young man with spiky, bright red hair and bright, emerald-green eyes. He wore a black bodysuit with glowing light blue circuitry and a glowing curled heart with a small crown over it on his chest. On his head was a Disk Wars competition helmet.

And the last member of the trio was a young woman with medium-length snow-white hair that parted at the right with a light-blue ribbon tied into a small bow on a bang that framed the left side of her face and heterochromia: with her right eye being a deep sapphire-blue and the left being a rich ruby-red. She wore a black bodysuit with glowing white circuitry that accentuated her figure and a glowing Nobody emblem on her chest. On her head was a Disk Wars helmet.

"What...?! Aw man! I thought we were ahead of everyone else!" the redhead said with a sigh a he slumped over in defeat.

"We were. She just happened to have taken a shortcut to get here before us." the white haired girl said as she put a hand on her hip.

"Hey I know you guys! You're Aeros, Kokoro, and... Ignis!" the brunette said in realization as she pointed to each of them.

"Glad to see you recognize us Karly." the white-haired Dhampir, Kokoro, said with a small smile.

"How've you guys been since school started?" Karly asked with her hands on her hips.

"We've been well. Though I wish they didn't force us to take this test." the brown-haired teen, Aeros, said with a grimace.

"Tell me about it." the girl said with a roll of her eyes.

Just then another group walked (More like stumbled) into the clearing looking a little worse for wear.

It was Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin!

Seifer and Rai looked very beaten and worn out. Seifer was carrying an unconscious and badly wounded Fujin on his back as he limped along. The teen winced every time he put weight on his right leg.

"Oh, great...! It's you losers!" Seifer said with a scowl as he glared at the group in front of him.

"It's nice to see you too." Karly said with a blank look.

The redhead, Ignis, then noticed the critically wounded Fuu on Seifer's back.

"Hey, is she okay?" he asked gently as he walked up to Seifer to try and get a better look at the girl. Seifer backed up and glared at him.

"Hey, stay back loser! This is none of your business!" he said with a sneer.

A familiar scent then hit Kokoro's nose. Her eyes widened as her pupils went from being round to narrowing into thin vertical slits. She gulped audibly as she began to salivate. "I-I... smell... b-blood...!" she said while panting. It looked like she was trying to keep herself under control.

Aeros glanced at his white-haired friend before looking at the unconscious girl on Seifer's back.

"How severe are her injuries?" the brunet asked as he glared at the blond.

Seifer didn't answer and looked away with a grimace.

But an answer came when Fuu suddenly began to violently hack up large globs of blood.

"Set her down, now! She needs immediate medical attention!" Aeros said commandingly.

"I said back off lamers! We don't need your help!" Seifer said while glaring at the teen.

Kokoro frowned. "Unless you want your friend to die on your back then I suggest that you let us heal her." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think we should let them her Seifer. Fuu's not looking so good, y'know." Raijin said as he glanced worriedly at the only female in their group.

Seifer looked back to the weakening girl on his back before sighing. "...Fine! You can help. But if she dies...!" he trailed off leaving his threat hanging.

"Don't worry. We'll do what we can to save her." Ignis said reassuringly.

"You better!" he said as he handed the girl over to the redhead.

Ignis' eyes widened at the state Fujin was in.

Her entire body was covered in deep gashes. There was also a large vertical wound going from her left collarbone to directly over her heart. And there was a large gash going over where her left eye should of been. Her skin was deathly pale and her breathing was very shallow and uneven.

"Shit!" the redhead cursed as he moved a little ways away from the group and set her on the ground. "...Kokoro! I'm going to need your help on this one!" he said prompting the half vampire to come over.

"What happened to her?" Aeros asked after seeing the extent of Fujin's injuries.

"...We got ambushed." Seifer said as he kept watching Ignis and Kokoro heal his friend.

"It wasn't like anything that we've ever seen before, y'know. A strange monster carrying a wicked looking scythe." Rai said shuddering from the memory.

"That thing got the three of us separated for only a minute... Then Fuu screamed and we found that thing about to kill her." he said as he gritted his teeth.

'_Was that the scream I heard earlier?_' Karly thought as she looked at the nearly dead girl.

"We were able to chase it off and get away from there." the tanned teen said with a weary sigh.

"So we decided to hightail it as fast as we could to the mountain." said the blond.

"You were hoping that when you reached the goal that they would be able to heal her." Aeros said as he crossed his arms over his chest in thought.

"Yeah..." was all Seifer had said.

"Well that would have been impossible." Kokoro said as she and Ignis finished healing the girl. "Given how grievous her injuries were you wouldn't have made it to the goal in time to save her." she said while looking at the teen. "Luckily we were able to buy her more time. Hopefully she'll hang on long enough until we reach the goal." she said as she and Ignis stood up.

Ignis picked the girl up in his arms and walked over to Seifer and Rai.

Fujin looked marginally better now. Unless you count the numerous scars on her body and her missing left eye.

"Thanks." the blond said begrudgingly. He was grateful, sure, but he would never admit it to anyone.

The redhead passed the steel-blue-haired girl to the teen and he took her holding her in the bridal style.

"Let's get moving. Things are only going to get harder from here on out. So we should all move as a team." Aeros said as he turned to the path that led to the mountain.

"That would be the best course of action." Kokoro said as she stood next to her friend.

"Yeah, well reach the goal and get Fuu the help she needs in no time!" Ignis said confidently.

"But all of you will have to get passed me first." a creepy voice said from literally out of nowhere.

A creature then appeared before them floating in the air and blocking the path to the mountain.

The creature looked small in stature its features were obscured by the cloak it wore. It wore a hooded, red cloak over a tattered gray cloak. The lining within the red cloak was blue with white pinpricks to simulate stars and strange white symbols of an unknown language. Hanging around its neck in gold and silver chains was a crystal eyeball. Held in its hands was a large golden scythe with a long chain attached to the end. On the other end of the chain was an iron ball with an eye inscribed onto it. The only thing that could be seen from within the shadow casted by its hood were a pair of glowing blue eyes.

"It's the monster that hurt Fuu, y'know!" Rai said as he got into a defensive position.

"I-i-it's Phantomon!" Cynderdramon said as he cowered behind Karly's leg.

"I congratulate all of you on making it this far..." Phantomon said praisingly. "But this is as far as you go!" it said as it brandished its scythe.

"So much for breaking that record..." Karly said with a sigh as she got ready for a fight.

**Narrator****: As our heroes make their way through the second test they are confronted by the mysterious and deadly creatures known as Digimon. Will they overcome this new trial? Or will they fall to these monsters? Find out next time on Kingdom Hearts Academy!**

**End of chapter 4!**

* * *

**Authors Notes!**

(1): Ivalice- the world of Final Fantasy XII

(2): The World of Balance- the world of Final Fantasy VI

(3): Gran Pulse- The world of Final Fantasy XIII

(4): Planet R- the world of Final Fantasy V (Who comes up with these names anyways?)

(5): Cynderdramon is an original Digimon owned by me.

Titano Man: (Phew!) That was a long one. It's hard writing three different things happening at the same time.

Karly: Well now that you're done here I have to ask... Why Digimon?

Titano Man: Why not? I thought that it it would be perfect for this part of the story. Next up are the mini-boss battles and the end of the second test!

Sora: Wait! Mini-bosses...?!

Titano Man: Play the Teaser!

Teaser

Tortomon: Shell Phalanx!

Shin: Now!

Ogremon: Is that the best you got?!

Xion: You haven't seen anything yet!

Phantomon: Are you prepared for death?

Karly: Are you?!

**Narrator****: Next time. The Battle to Reach the Summit!**

Terra: See you next time!

Titano Man: How do you people keep finding this place?!


End file.
